


A Declaration of Love

by imthepunchlord



Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee!Chloe, Drabble Fic, F/M, Fox!Adrien, I'm having too much fun with miraculous swaps, Jealous Adrien, Ladybug!Alya, Peacock!Marinette, Queen Bee, bless foxes and how they proclaim their love, bless peacocks and how they share theirs, cat!Nino, most of the focus is on Adrien and Marinette, so many lesbian crushes omg, the struggle is real, too cute, too much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 34,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien finally confesses to his crush; just not in the way he wanted to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How I Met Your Father

**Author's Note:**

> I love/hate selective writer's block.
> 
> I got nothing for what I want to work on. Instead I get this funny idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART  
> by zoe-oneesama!  
> http://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/tagged/I-keep-forgetting-to-fade-Adrien%27s-hair
> 
> by honeygaze!  
> https://honeygazeme.tumblr.com/post/163706759656/marinette-with-the-peacock-miraculous-inspired-by#notes
> 
> by fightwinandconquer  
> http://fightwinandconquer.tumblr.com/post/152907518871/more-doodles-for-imthepunchlord-because-for-all  
> http://fightwinandconquer.tumblr.com/post/152956050001/just-wanted-to-draw-belle-with-her-tail-fanned-out

Marinette was not expecting the rescue. Being rescued by an entirely new face was the last thing she, as Belle Bleue, was expecting.

Separated from Ladybug and Chat with an akuma on her tail feathers, Belle Bleue was scrambling to escape. With her having already used her move on it's minions to give them all a break, she was limited in her options. Even more so with this angel based akuma being _faster_ than her. Even if she took to the air, she'd be beaten. Her best chance would be counting on her reflexes.

Not that would do her much good, having only four minutes left before detransforming.

"Give up the peacock!" the angel shouted above. With a loud beat of his wings, he dove for her. Belle jumped up, easily avoiding the akuma. With a jerk, she dove back down, slammed her silver boots into the middle of his back and jumped all the higher. The green scarf wrapped around her neck flared to life, the twin wide ends spreading out like wings. Before she could try and dive away, Belle saw a flash of orange coming her away.

Before she could try and escape, she was tackled to the ground.

Just as the angel akuma rose up, looking for her with a furious scowl.

He snapped to attention when a blue blur sped by below him.

"You're not getting away from me!" the akuma snapped, diving after them.

In a hidden alley, two figures sat up.

The fox glared after the akuma, grimacing.

Belle stared at the fox, confused and leery.

After all, the last fox was a trickster and a _liar_.

Only, this obviously wasn't Volpina.

This fox was male.

And blond.

With a slight shift, the fox jerked and sneezed.

Belle raised a brow in surprise.

Huffing slightly, the fox slowly turned to her, his green eyes lovely against the orange mask. And he looked just as unsure and put off as she was. Before she could even breath a word or a question, the most unexpected thing happened.

The fox screamed right at her face.

She gaped at him.

He stared back, wide eyed.

Emitting something akin to a squeaking whimper, he turned and fled away.

Leaving a peacock heroine to gape after him.

Just... what was that?!

* * *

"What was that?!" Adrien exploded, dropping the transformation and pacing wildly, his hands digging into his golden locks and tugging sharply. "I screamed at her! _I screamed at Belle Bleue!_ "

The fox kwami gave a confirming hum as she sat on the desk, unhelpfully adding, "It was a very good scream. One of the loudest I've heard in a while!"

Adrien moaned in despair, barely making it to his bed as he flopped down. "I screamed at her Vixx!" he bemoaned into the mattress.

Vixx just snickered and shook her head. "My dear kit," she starts, floating up him and rubbing against his head. "Don't you fret. It'll be a great story to tell the kids."

Adrien pressed deeper into mattress, trying to bury himself.

Amused and exasperated, Vixx tried to unhelpfully reassure, "It was a really good scream. I would love to be screamed at like that."

Adrien jerked up. "That's not helping Vixx! I, Malin was suppose to come in, super cool and suave, and Belle was going to be so blown away and, and _I screamed at her!_ "

Vixx blinked at him, not seeing the issue.

_"I wasn't suppose to scream at her!"_

Vixx rolled her eyes. "Kit," she started, "how else are you suppose to proclaim your love?"

_"What?!"_

She explained, "When a fox finds a match, they scream out, proclaiming their love and letting their mate and the world know just how desired they are, and that they have been chosen and claimed."

Adrien squeaked in alarm, looking pale.

_He claimed her?!_

Vixx offered, "Think of it this way, saves you from confessing!"

Adrien flopped to his side, smashing a pillow to his face.

Vixx rolled her eyes. Why did all her chosens have to overreact like this? It was perfectly normal to scream in your love's face.

Well, at least she always got to have fun telling her chosens kits the story.


	2. Show Your Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette unintentionally confesses back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily for you guys, this idea was fun and cute and its going to be continued. Won't be a full blown story fic, more of a drabble like Grumpy Cat was, focusing on moments and interactions between characters. I do have another maybe idea with fox!Adrien, but that's going to have to wait till I get more stories done (looking at you OtW). And get farther along chapter wise, like the Butterfly!Marinette fic.
> 
> Till then enjoy this drabble! Shouldn't be as long as Grumpy Cat. I'm thinking 10-20 chapters (that's the plan anyway). Updates will vary.
> 
> FANART  
> by zoe-oneesama!  
> http://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/tagged/show-your-colors

Belle Blue partly hopped, partly flew along the roofs, eyes locked on the Bourgeois hotel. She was suspicious and concerned by the strange activities happening around Chloe, and while Ladybug and Chat weren't on the case yet, Belle wanted wanted to check it out. As Juuno had warned her since his awakening, there was little that could hide from her. She will always know at a glance when something was off. Nothing can be hidden from a peacock.

And something was definitely off.

And it'll take seeing Chloe to see what the issue was.

Even if she really, really, really didn't want to...

With a great leap, she landed regally before the startled doorman. Flashing him a reassuring smile, she said, "I would like to see Miss Bourgeo-"

"Right this way Lady Bleue!" the doorman cuts in, opening the door for her. She blinked in surprise. He quickly explained, "Miss Chloe has been long awaiting this day! She has made it clear that if you ever desire to see her, you are to be let in, no questions asked!"

She blinked skeptically at him. "G-great?" She quickly slipped in, a little put off that the blonde was evidently expecting her.

Nodding to wide guests, she slipped into the elevator and went straight for Chloe room. Stopping in front of the door, she could faintly hear the blonde whining inside. Sighing, she knocked and braced herself.

With a loud huff from the other side, Belle's tail feathers twitched as the door burst open, revealing a very agitated Chloe.

Only for it to quickly melt away into the happiest beam. "Belle!" Chloe gushed out, jumping at her. Belle reacted instinctively, catching the blonde and reluctantly letting her hug her tightly. "What are you doing here?" the blonde wondered, drawing away, eyes gleaming. She gave an excited gasp. "You knew I was in trouble, didn't you?!"

"I had suspicions," Belle said, gently push Chloe away to get some space.

"Well good!" Chloe said, grabbing Belle's wrist and dragging her in, earning a squawk from the peacock heroine. "I've tried getting Ladybug and Chat Noir, but those two just ignored me! Can you believe that?!" She stopped long enough to turn to Belle, smiling as she set a hand on her chest. "I should've known that _you_ would come to help me."

"Y-yeah," was all Belle could offer, smiling awkwardly as she tried to get her wrist back. Not that Chloe noticed, dragging the superhero deeper into her room.

"So it's been horrible!" Chloe laments, "the worst things have been happening to me and there's no way to explain them!" Waving about dramatically, Chloe fell back, and it was pure instinct that lead to Belle catching the wealthy girl. Belle pursed her lips in mild annoyance as Chloe lamented on. "My stuff is being thrown away, my makeup tried to ruin me, an evil pair of scissors almost cut my hair!"

"How unfortunate," Belle mutters, pushing Chloe away.

"It is!" Chloe proclaimed, "I don't even know why this is happening!"

Belle narrowed her eyes at the lie, a red alert going off in her mind at the fib.

Chloe knew or at least had a fair idea on why this was happening. Breathing in and holding her breath, silently gathering her patience, Belle started to say, "Chloe I-"

"Sorry I'm late!"

Both girls turned to see Adrien rushing in. "I kinda slept in a littleek!" He skidded to a stop, eyes bulging when he saw _Belle Bleue_ in Chloe's room. A strangled sound emitted from his throat and Adrien quickly covered his mouth, gulping.

Chloe and Belle eyed him oddly, the latter blushing a little at his sudden appearance.

Withdrawing his hand and moving it to rub his neck, he stammered, "B-Belle Bleue! H-h-hi! It's great t-to see youuuuummm." He snapped his lips shut, torn between grinning and grimacing. He rushed out, "I'mabigfan."

"Th-that's great," she stammered back, blushing and grinning stupidly. Oh my. Adrien was a big fan!

How miraculous was that?!

She jerks when Chloe rudely juts in, "Belle, why is you're tail fanning out like that?"

"W-what?" Whipping around, she made a stricken gasp. The five peacock feathers she had hanging around the waist were up, multiplied, and fanned out like the times they shaped into a shield to protect her back when in battle. Only there wasn't anything dangerous around, nothing she needs to be protected from. She... she was...

"BATHROOM!" she squawked, fleeing the room and blonds. She dropped the transformation the instant the door was closed, rounding on Juuno. "What was that?!" she whispered-screamed.

Juuno wasn't bothered. The little god was beaming, green eyes glistening with proud unshed tears. "You showed your colors so beautifully!" the kwami declared, sniffing. "I'm so proud!"

_"JUUNO!"_ Marinette stressed.

Juuno clucks. "Marinette, it's perfectly normal behavior for peacocks, it's actually great! You're showing off your colors! You're letting him know your feelings! And that you find him to be attractive! And you're interested! He's going to be so flattered!"

"He wasn't supposed to know!" Marinette whispered-screamed, tugging at her hair.

Juuno shook his head, tsking. "Marinette," he said, floating near and poking her nose. "Listen to me, Tikki _may_ like to think that she and her Ladybugs are the love masters of the miraculous, but in truth, it's the _peacock_ who is the _true_ love master. I will confess, Ladybugs may create many a couples among humans; but _my_ peacocks never struggle in their love lives. Unlike _her_ Bugs. _This_ is great!"

"R-really?" Marinette asked.

"Yes!" Juuno nuzzled her nose. "The first step is done, little chick. You've displayed your colors and made your interest known."

"He knows," Marinette repeated, then paled. "He knows," she repeated, sliding down to her knees, bemoaning.

Blinking down at her, Juuno sighed. Ok, so this little bird will struggle a little.

Not much!

But a little.

Floating down, he tried to console the nervous chick and reassure her that yes, Adrien was going to be very flattered. Every match for his chicks were always so flattered when his regal chosens were interested in them and showed off their colors. It was a high honor, something time will never change.

She just needed to realize that.

* * *

In Chloe's room, the two blonds waited awkwardly for the heroine's return, mulling over that beautiful display. Adrien was smiling softly, recalling all those lovely colors of blue, green, silver, orange, and pink! There was even a little pink in those feathers!

How cute was that?

Chloe for her part had her lips pursed sourly, glaring at her bathroom door. Tightly, she called, "Adrien?"

"Hm?"

"...Do you think she, she was... _displaying_ for you?"

Adrien released an excited gasp. "You think so?!"

Chloe turned to him, seeing his hopeful smile, his green eyes shining. Giving him a tight smile, she said, "Well, Adrikins, if she was, we're going to have a problem."


	3. Who's That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Alya are curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have fanart from blancfortune!
> 
> http://blancfortune.tumblr.com/post/148400232753/imthepunchlord-fanart-for-a-declaration-of-love

Alya pursed her lips, glaring at the screen. She observed the fight between the last akuma and Belle Bleue, an akuma that _she_ had missed.

But Belle Bleue _hadn't_.

Alya watched the blue heroine jerk, dance, and jump around the hotel lobby, dodging a foe that Alya couldn't see. Though Belle certainly saw the akuma. At least enough to get around and swipe back. Alya narrowed her eyes, taking in the heroine's form, her hair, her features.

Just... who could that be?

Who was the peacock?

And how did she get her miraculous? She knows Tikki and Plagg had only mentioned one partner for them, no consideration for another partner. That it was only supposed to be Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Their kwamis were surprised by the blue bird's appearance, and Tikki even mentioned the peacock miraculous being lost for a near two decades.

How did Belle get it?

Who was she?

"Alya!"

The girl jumped, pausing the video and turning to the little red god, seeing her frown. "What?" Alya asked.

"You need to stop looking into it," Tikki scolds. "If Belle doesn't want to share, you should respect that."

Alya grumbled, "But I like knowing who I'm working with. And we're good friends!"

Tikki makes an unimpressed hum. "There are plenty of partnerships that have been ruined through reveals," Tikki said. "And there are times when it's best not to know the truth. It's a heavy burden to bear. Peacocks know this better than anyone."

Alya scoffs, "You really think I wouldn't get along with her if I knew? And how can knowing who she is be that bad?"

"I don't doubt that you and Belle will still get along, but it doesn't change that she doesn't want you to know. Not yet. And trying to find out will be damaging, Alya. "

Alya pouts, then turned back to the screen, resuming the video and watching the fight with the akuma play out. Belle had been tripped, her feet kicked out from under her. She was suddenly tackled away by an orange blur and Alya jerked to attention, drawing Tikki over. The camera followed and the two frowned when they saw an orange vigilante hovering over Belle, his grin cheeky and coy, green eyes lit up, and his cheeks flushed pink.

He looked so giddy and sure of himself.

Only to ruin it by sneezing in the surprised heroine's face.

Alya gaped.

Belle glared up at him, annoyed.

Alya paused the video.

"Vol, Volpina?" She repeated, aghast and confused.

Tikki shook her head and said, "That's the true fox."

"W-why is he here?!" Alya demands. Did Belle know him? She didn't look that surprised to see him. Alya narrowed her eyes, suspicious.

Tikki just hums, unconcerned. "I guess a balance was needed."

"Balance?" Alya repeats, turning to the kwami.

"It's like you and Chat, you two balance each other out, it's what makes you work so well together. Creation and destruction, order and chaos, good luck and bad luck. The peacock is apart of their own balance too. They're associated with truth and life."

Alya murmurs, "And foxes are associated with lies."

"And death," Tikki pipes in, earning an alarmed look from Alya. She turned to the screen, looking over the blond fox. "Belle will work better with him than she ever has with you or Nino. That fox is _her_ other half." At Alya's frown, Tikki reassures, "If Belle trusts him, you can. Foxes... may be difficult to work with, and _may_ be quite mischievous; but they can never trick or mislead the peacock." She nodded to the screen, requesting Alya to resume play.

Still unsure, Alya resumed it, watching the two intently

"Foxy" blushed and grinned cheekily, letting Belle push him off. With a twitch of his long ears, he grabbed her wrist and hauled her up, pulling out his flute and playing it, green eyes sliding around the room as he sought the akuma. In a flare of orange smoke, copies of Belle and "Foxy" stood about, with the fox tightly holding her wrist. All the foxes started to scramble around the room, dragging Belles' with them.

As Alya just gaped in confusion, Tikki chirps, "He's confusing the akuma." Contemplating, she adds, "Foxes will always successfully trick their prey."

And successful he was, Alya was constantly loosing who were the true heroes in the scrambling chaos of blue and orange bodies and smoke, born from broken illusions.

The only thing that gave away the real heroes was Belle, occasional tugging the fox around, eyes locked on the hidden foe. Her lips moved in a murmur and the fox's long ears twitched.

With an eager grin and an excited wag of his scarf like tail, the fox ripped away from Belle, tackling what Alya assumed to be akuma and creating an explosion of orange smoke as they tumbled through his illusions. Baring his teeth, he struggled with the akuma, claws locked with invisible hands, the orange fox necklace bouncing and swinging as they jerked and struggled. Belle dove at them, hand wrapping around something on the invisible body. She ripped it away and threw it to the ground, and followed it with a sharp stomp.

A black butterfly flew out and Alya tensed.

"She released the akuma?!" Why didn't she contact her?!

Tikki made no comment, watching the screen with a sympathetic frown.

Flipping her fan open, Alya watched as Belle swiped at the fleeing akuma. A static of angry purple sparks tore into her wrist, and Belle flinched, stumbling back and leaving a white butterfly to flutter away.

Gripping her wrist while it shook, Belle fled away from the scene, the fox pursuing, obviously worried. The video stopped, moving to interview all that were in the lobby and the victim, Sabrina Raincomprix.

Alya gaped at the screen.

Tikki sighed.

"S-she, she cleansed it..."

Turning to her chosen, Tikki asked, "Did you think we were the only way to cleanse akumas?"

"Ye-yeah?"

Tikki shook her head. "We're not." Frowning as she spared a glance at the laptop, Tikki states, "We're the most efficient and best way of cleansing and fixing. Especially for akumas. But we're not the _only_ way... But the peacock isn't meant to heal like that though." Meeting Alya's wide eyes, the god stated, "We'll need to talk to Belle when she feels well enough to come back out. It'll be best for us all if she contacts us if there's an akuma and we're not there. Only time she should cleanse is when we're out of commission."

"W-well enough?!" Alya repeats worriedly, focusing only on those words.

Was Belle ok?

"Juuno can't absorb and cancel out that negativity like I can," Tikki explains, "he works better pouring out magic to heal physical damage to someone; not emotional. And that negative energy has to go somewhere." Sighing, Tikki said, "Both Juuno and Belle are going to be sore at least for a few days. But they'll be ok."

Floating off, Tikki dove for one of the Dupain-Chengs cookies that Alya was kind enough to get her.

They really were some of the best.

Grimacing after the kwami, Alya grabbed her cell, calling Nino as she slid the video back, pausing it to focus on the grinning fox.

The minute Nino answered, Alya said, "So, we got a new member on the team, and remind me to yell at Belle the next time we see her."

_"...What?"_

* * *

In the short time he's known her, Adrien has learned that an early Marinette was not usually a good sign. This morning was an echo of that.

Adrien stopped the instant he walked in, his greeting for the dark haired girl dying on his lips. She was hunched over, her face pressed flat on the desk, her hair wasn't in twin pigtails or even brushed, and he could see her right hand constantly fisting, while her left hand rubbed her wrist. Like she was trying to soothe it. Concerned, he dropped to a crouch in front of her desk with only his eyes set above the table top. "Marinette?" he called softly.

She shifted, looking up enough to squint at him. She offered a tight awkward smile. "Morning," she greeted, her voice sounding rough and tired to his sensitive ears.

"You doing ok?" he asked.

She made a confirming hum, dropping back down, looking like she was going to fall back asleep.

Concerned, he asked, "Do you need to go to the nurse...?" Just to be sure, he reached for her, cupping her forehead, her hair tickling his fingers. She didn't feel warm.

"Just tired," she mumbled to the desk. "...And sore."

He frowned and withdrew, coming around to sit next to her. "Is your hand ok?" he pressed, recalling the odd habit.

He felt the shift in Marinette. Slowly turned to him, she confessed, "I hit my funny bone this morning."

Adrien raised a brow. That sounded... off to his ears. Not that it wasn't impossible to think that she would but... did she really? Only, Marinette seemed done with answering questions, and reslumped on her desk.

Frowning, Adrien relented and came around to sit next to her, shooting her a frown. She didn't turn to him, just laying still and working on her wrist.

With Marinette not going to respond to him, Adrien pulled out is cell, checking the news on yesterday.

There was still no news on Belle.

Soft whimpers bubbled out of his throat, leaving him to slump in is seat, sad and worried.

It looked like she was in pain when she fled away.

Tucking his cell away with an unhappy sigh, he turned to spare another glance at Marinette. She looked so exhausted. Caving to his need for comfort and to give comfort, he leant over and lightly nuzzled her head, resting his cheek on her soft hair. He gave a slightly firmer nudge, trying to entice a reaction from her. She made a displeased sound and just leaned away from him.

Adrien followed, determined.

It was to a point that Marinette was at the end of her seat and Adrien was nearly laying on their shared bench. A few classmates spared them an odd glance but otherwise made no comment.

Adrien for his part ignored them. Instead he was more focused on Marinette, and the factor that she wasn't doing any better, despite his persistent effort to comfort her. "You sure you don't want to go to the nurse?" he asked again.

She shook her head no.

Adrien frowned, but backed off, sliding back into his seat. Just in time as Chloe to come in. Only there was no warm greeting from the blonde. She gave him a slight evil eye as she went by, evidently still a little sore about Belle fanning her tail at his appearance (Adrien was still reeling).

He offered her a small sheepish smile, but was unable to feel bad that Belle had given him such a lovely display.

It was still so amazing.

Only for his smile to melt into a frown. He still didn't know what was up with Belle. And Vixx wouldn't tell him anything. All he got from the little fox god was a grumble with no real bite to it. _"Dumb bird."_

Adrien sighed, miffed and concerned.

As awesome as it was to get a miraculous, and to finally get close to Belle, he wishes his _kwami_ was a little more helpful. Vixx _loved_ being vague and talking in riddles and just leaving him to figure stuff out on his own.

He bets Belle had a more helpful kwami.

" _When_ did this guy appear?" he heard Nino ask.

Adrien perked, watching him and Alya slip in, the former holding her phone and frowning at it. "What's up?" he asked as they drew near.

Nino turned the cell to him, showing Adrien the fox hero standing right next to Belle, with his dark brown glove holding her silver wrist. It took all of Adrien's self control not to squeal out excitedly. "Who's that?" he asked, unable to stop the excitement in his voice.

"I don't know!" Nino stressed, frowning as he turned the cell around. "This guy just came out nowhere!"

Marinette shifts to life, and Nino turns the cell to her, letting her see this new fox hero. "He's very handsome," she murmurs tiredly before slumping back on her desk.

Adrien didn't resist puffing out his chest, pleased and proud.

Indeed he was a very handsome fox.

Squinting down at her, Alya asks, "You ok girl?"

Marinette hummed.

"Damn," Nino murmurs, handing the cell back to Alya, "you don't look good Mari."

"I asked if she wanted to go to the nurse," Adrien pipes in, turning to her with a frown.

"I don't need to go," she muttered aloud, sitting up with a grimace.

"Yeah," Alya said, "you should go home. What happened?"

"Rough night," Marinette said.

Now that sounded true to his ears.

Alya opened her mouth to interject again, only for the teacher to slip in, sending people to their seats. Adrien spared one last glance to the tired girl beside him, before focusing on the lesson for today.

Only to be cut short ten minutes later when screams erupted downstairs, startling everyone surprised. In the scrambling panic to get up and see what was going on, Adrien faintly heard Marinette mutter, "Seriously? _Now_?" Groaning, she just reslumped on her desk, seemingly content to just wait out the attack in the classroom. Adrien wasn't going to have any of that. He grabbed her wrist, ignoring her wince and pulled her out of the classroom with the other students.

He felt Vixx shuffle and shift in his inner jacket pocket, pressing against chest, anxious to go and toy with prey.

To get that first meeting with Ladybug and Chat Noir out of the way.

Adrien gave Marinette's wrist a nervous squeeze, unsure if he was ready to appear before _them_.

Vixx did slip out that the fox was the least trusted miraculous.

One of two least trusted.

_"I could rival Plagg in how many times I've been misused."_ Golden eyes glinting, she added, _"It's quite the game to see how long it takes before the fox gets caught."_

Adrien wasn't expecting a warm welcome from Ladybug or Chat Noir.

He gave a start when he felt a reflexive squeeze back to his wrist, turning to meet Marinette's tired gaze.

She offered him a small smile, as if reassuring him that it was going to be ok.

He smiled back before turning ahead and pulling her along.

Ladybug and Chat Noir may be the more confrontal pair, and the peacock may stand guard and intimidate with a shield of colors; the fox will dance and chortle at his opponents, leaving them frustrated, scrambled, and lost.

He didn't have to confront anyone today, but he certainly will do what he could.

If that meant misdirecting his prey, then that's what he'll do.

But first he had to get Marinette out with everyone else. Now if only she would stop dragging her feet. Did she not realize that this was a critical situation?


	4. The Princess and The Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairest princess in all the land and the cunning rouge who took her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART!  
> by zoe-oneesama!  
> http://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/152886013864/marichat-is-my-favorite-dynamic-of-the-ship-so-of
> 
> by honeygazeme!  
> https://honeygazeme.tumblr.com/post/165251908281/imthepunchlord-malin-transformation

With a big jerk, Marinette tripped and ripped away from Adrien. Before the blond could catch her again, she sped away, taking advantage of the confusion. Ducking into the empty locker room, Marinette slid down with a groaning wince, her wrist throbbing uncomfortably.

Cracking her purse open, she called, "Juu-"

"No," the kwami cuts in a dark, tired grimace.

"Akuma," Marinette said.

Juuno gave her a look. "Well, because someone decided not to contact Ladybug..."

Marinette huffed, slumping back against the locker.

Juuno snips, "I have little energy to spare. I'm exhausted! We transform now, I'll be out for a week! And you'd be lucky to even move your arm!" He drooped down into the purse, sighing. Meeting Marinette's tired frown, the blue god sighed. He lectures, "Cleanse only if we have no other option. Like there being no Ladybug around. Till then, help her anyway you can. Just..."

Her head bangs on the back of the locker. "No more cleansing."

He gave a relieved hum, sinking down into the purse. Only to perk back up, blinking at her tiredly. "Are you in a safe place?" Juuno asked.

"Relatively," Marinette said, pulling her knees up and resting on them.

The attack was happening outside, it didn't seem like the akuma would pursue anyone hiding in a room.

She still personally thought she would've been fine in the classroom, but it was sweet that Adrien tried to get her somewhere safe. She'll have to thank him when she was feeling better. Maybe some cookies. She noticed he always stared so wishfully at cookies.

"You."

Marinette gave a start, looking up to see the akuma, a mermaid based one this time, sliding along the ground like a snake. She grabbed the doorframe, helping her get along.

Marinette blinked at her in surprise. "Mireille?" she uttered.

The akuma gritted her teeth, golden eyes gleaming in a jealous rage, "You dare be prettier than me? Meribelle?!"

Marinette held her hands up in defense, warily pleading, "Personally I don't think I am?"

"You are!" Meribelle snarled, ripping shells out of her vibrant pink hair and throwing them at Marinette. Grabbing her purse, Marinette rolled away, leaving the shells to shatter. Marinette tensed when she stopped, putting pressure on her sore wrist.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," she mutters as she scrambled up, hiding behind the rows of lockers. Ducking down, she rubbed her wrist, trying to soothe the throb.

"You won't be prettier than me!" Meribelle snarled aloud, and Marinette flinched when she heard the scrape of scales on the floor. The akuma sounded just around the corner. Meeting Juuno's tired gaze, Marinette hurried along, ducking down another row as Meribelle tailed her, growling and muttering. Spotting the dark haired girl, she threw a wild shot, scratching Marinette's elbow and earning a hiss from the tired girl.

"Marinette," Juuno stressed, shifting the purse.

"Just need to get out," she mutters, covering her elbow and she kept moving, trying to stay ahead of Meribelle and a difficult target.

She stopped when she heard a loud squeal.

Stiffening, she leaned out to see Chloe in the opening of the locker room, gaping at the akuma. "How horrendous!" the blonde cried out unhelpfully.

Marinette gaped. "Are you kidding me?!"

Meribelle snarled angrily, twisting around to face the blonde.

"Gross! Gross!Gross!" Chloe crowed, running from the room.

Roaring, Meribelle pursued, shouting and spewing about how she was going to scratch the rich girl up. Flinching, Marinette hurried after them, stressing as the akuma went after Chloe. Before she could rush out and redirect the attention back to her, she jumped when she was grabbed from behind.

Twisting, she instinctively rammed her elbow back, only for it to be caught by a dark brown glove. "Woah there!" a familiar voice lightly scolds. Marinette blinked at the coy green eyes staring down at her.

"You... your," she squawked, "fox."

Drawing away with a cheeky grin, he brought her hand up and kissed it. "Malin," he clarified, green eyes gleaming, "here to save you Princess."

"S-save me?" she echoed.

He pulled her close, their noses brushing as Malin wrapped his arms around her. "As you wish," he whispered to her.

Marinette blinked rapidly. Before she could comment, Malin drew her up and spirited her away.

* * *

Malin didn't leave her side like she expected. Tucking them both away and out of view, the blond fox just hang close to her, holding his flute closely.

Eyeing him oddly, she asked, "Aren't you going to help?"

She could see Ladybug and Chat down there, struggling with Meribelle. Wasn't Malin a hero? He's saved her enough that she thought he was. Why wasn't he down there helping?

"I am," Malin reassured. His smile grew at her skeptical look. "Just waiting for the right moment..."

Marinette jerked when she saw Ladybug pinned.

Malin moved, bringing his flute to his lips. A tune fluttered put, and an orange orb of smoke grew from the other end.

Shooting her an eager smile, he threw that orb down. A fake Malin burst out from behind a bench and obnoxiously shouted, "Hey ugly!"

Hissing angrily, Meribelle completely forgot about the pinned bug and went for the annoying fox.

Malin flashed her a smug smile.

Marinette relaxed, not minding the scarf like tail lightly swatting at her ankle.

Belle Bleue wasn't needed this fight.

* * *

When the akuma was cleansed, Malin pulled her close and dropped down into the courtyard.

Marinette noted the tight grip he had on her shoulder, eyeing the other two heroes warily as they turned to them.

Chat blinked at him, golden green eyes wide.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes, locking onto Marinette. "Who are you?" the red heroine demanded, eyes flicking between them. "What are you doing with her?"

Pulling Marinette close and giving them a two finger salute, the fox lightly declares, "I'm the dread pirate Malin."

The two heroes balked at him.

"D-Dread pirate?" Chat uttered.

"I admit it with pride!" Moving away, he took Marinette's hand and pressed another kiss to it. "Take care Princess." He jumped away before anyone could move.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I had Princess Bride on the mind ok.


	5. A Song for the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuno shares his passion with Marinette.

Juuno gave a cooing yawn as he stretched, peacock like tail fanning out behind him. His chosen echoed him, humming contently as she reached out, arching her body up as she stretched out. The sleepy god rolled down and Marinette jerked in her bed, giggling when Juuno's soft body slid down her neck. "Good morning Juun," she murmured, running a gentle finger over his soft head, enjoying the curl and brush of his crest rolling around her touch.

Juuno murmured against her touch, nuzzling her finger.

Humming, she flopped to her side, nuzzling her pillow as she tugged her sheets closer. She squirmed to get away from the creeping sun above.

She wanted to sleep in more.

Blinking, Juuno floated up, ready for the day.

Stopping for a moment, the kwami's green eyes peered at the coming sunrise. He smiled.

Marinette was on the verge of falling sleep again when she heard it.

_**"EEK! EEK! EEK! AAAAAAAAA."** _

Marinette jerked up, wide eyed at the sudden sound. Looking down, she saw the source on her chaise. "J-Juuno?!" she stuttered.

The kwami paused, turning to her curiously. "Yes?"

"Wh-what was th-that?!"

"I was singing," he said simply.

"Th-that was singing?"

Juuno shoots her an unimpressed look. Then turns away with a scoff. "Why do I always end up with chosens who have no appreciation for true musical talent?"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Marinette rushed out, coming down from her loft, "I, I just didn't know that you... that you sing..."

"I do!" Juuno said, waving to her window. "I like to sing to the loveliest of dawns. And this is a truly lovely one here."

"Ah," Marinette bid, stopping by her chaise. It was a pretty sunrise, she suppose. "Most of your chosens, they uh, they didn't appreciate your singing?"

"They didn't," Juuno huffed. "And Vixx, Plagg, and Beea don't either! They're some of the rudest kwamis you know."

"Oh. I'm sorry... There's no one that appriciares your singing?"

Humming, Juuno states, "Tikki, Nooroo, and Wayzz don't mind. Though they certainly don't around and listen to a concert..." He tilts his head. "Human wise... There was only ever one who has appreciated my singing. Whenever she was mad at her partner, she carried me into the same room as him and asked me to sing." Juuno preened, boasting, "She said it lifted her spirits!"

"Ah." That sounded more like revenge to Marinette... shrugging, she grabbed her brush and started combing her hair, she asks, "A previous chosen?"

Juuno didn't answer.

Turning, Marimette gave a nervous start seeing the little blue god drooping. Regret flashing through her, she hurried to his side, lightly petting his crest. "You want some blueberries?" she asked.

Juuno nodded.

After a moment of hesitation, she eased, "I'd like to hear you sing more Juuno."

The kwami turned to her, blinking. Then frowning, he weakly scolds, "That's a lie."

"No! If it makes you happy I would love for you to sing!"

The kwami smiles. Straightening up, he declares, " Then I shall sing in praise and thanks! Most chosens forbid me from singing, but you didn't, bless you sweet bird." Sucking, Juino sang, **"BLAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAAAA EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH."**

With a very stiff thumbs up, she crept over to her desk, popped in her earbuds, and played one of Jagged Stone's songs, hoping it would ease the awkward cries filling the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone ever heard a peacock sing? I wouldn't suggest it.


	6. Word of the Bluebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gives an opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Loosescrewslefty for the suggestion of Belle's nickname!

The instant Belle Bleue joined the two heroes on the roof, she held her silver gloves up and said, "I don't know him."

Ladybug narrowed her eyes at her.

Chat just frowned and scratched his jaw. "You really don't?" he asked.

"He came out of nowhere for me too," Belle said.

"Do you trust him?"

She turned to Ladybug, blinking in surprised. "Trust him?"

"Tikki said we can trust him if you do," Ladybug explained with a small shrug.

"Plagg told me to be careful," Chat puts in, sparing a glance between the two girls. "Said foxes were... tricky."

"What about your kwami?" Ladybug demands, rounding on the peacock her.

Belle shuffled about, rubbing her arm as she looked away. "Juuno hasn't really... talked about it?" At Ladybug's incredulous look, Belle quickly states, "He doesn't seem opposed!"

"Do you trust him?" Chat asked, cutting off Ladybug before she could speak.

Meeting his golden gaze, Belle confirmed, "I do. He hasn't lead me astray yet."

"Oh Bluebird! You're making me preen!" They all jumped, turning to seethe very fox they were talking about sitting on top of a chimney, grinning down at them, his green eyes locked on Belle.

"Malin," Ladybug tensed.

Green eyes flickered to Ladybug. "You ok there LB? You look a little red." Malin hunched forward, cackling over his own joke.

The three heroes stared at him, unimpressed. Turning to the luck duo, Belle said, "I take it back. Don't trust him."

"Aw," Malin voices, "don't be like that Bluebird! I didn't mean to," he pauses as she whips around and glares at him, daring him. With a smile, Malon dared, "...ruffle up your feathers."

Huffing, Belle turned and stomped off, her peacock feathers jerking behind her. With an amused grin, Malin hopped off and pursued, eager to turn those teal eyes back to him.

Both ignored the ladybug and cat that stared after them.

"This'll be interesting," Chat offers.

Ladybug sighs, and follows the two, eyeing the orange fox suspiciously. She was going to need more than Belle's confirmation to trust him.


	7. The Burdens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuno shares the heavy realities.

Marinette sat still on her lounge chair, not seeing the Parisian night laid out before her.

Juuno sat beside her on the railing, joining her, and providing silent support to the unnerved girl. He glanced over when she shifted. Sensing what she wanted, the kwami gently states, "The nightmare you saw... it was a truth."

"It shouldn't be."

"It is. What you see will always be truth. It's, it's just a matter of whether or not it'll happen."

Marinette curls up on her lounge chair.

Juuno sighs. "It's the burden of the peacock. I'm, I'm sorry. Just, try not to cling to the fear of what may happen, or what you see." Glancing at her, Juuno states, "You will drown if you try to change anything."

Marinette pressed her face into her knees, muttering, "Its not fair..."

"I know. Its... its a burden." Juuno looks away. "All miraculouses have them."

In a small, quiet voice she asked, "...What are the others'?"

Juuno answered quickly, his tone even as he laid out the ones she knew.

"...The ladybug bears the burden of responsibility and strength. She, your friend, she cannot make a mistake. She cannot be weak. She cannot doubt. She fails, the consequences are grim. The burden is that pressure."

She rests her chin on her knees.

Juuno continues.

"The Black Cat, he has the burden of risk and fear. He has the power of ruin at his finger tips, if he makes a mistake and there is no Ladybug... he cannot fix anything. It's a frightening power to have. There have been many a Black Cat that have feared it." Juuno took an unsteady breath, not adding the fact that some, some did abuse it. "And because of that power, the black cat is associated with fear. He... he won't be warmly welcomed. At least, not as much as Ladybug."

"H-Hawk Moth?" she asks.

Juuno shifts, turning to her with knowing eyes. "The burden of the butterfly, limitations. The butterfly can only persuade, guide, and hope for their champions. They cannot help them fight, not without being in danger. Butterflies can only stay at a distance and watch. They have to keep a distance at their own safety. For those that want to be out there... it's a hard reality."

Marinette took a shaky breath. "Ma-Malin?"

"Doubt. The fox will never be trusted. There will always be doubt, suspicion following them like a shadow."

Marinette glanced down at the floor, fingers coming to trace the pasty white jewelry.

Juuno answered, "The peacock, the burden is truth. Tied to eternity, you will see many truths. Truths that may, or may not happen. Truths you cannot share, truths you can't change, less the river that is time drowns you." Juuno looked away, sighing. "I've lost a lot of peacocks to time. Peacocks that tried to change time's flow, to prevent certain events, or..."

Marinette shook. "It's not fair."

"Its not," Juuno agreed. Looking out, he perks when he sees a figure racing around, heading straight for he balcony. Ducking down, Juuno fled into Marinette's room, leaving the leery girl to stare after him in exhausted confusion. Only to jump as Malin hops on the railing.

"Hello Princess!" he greets, then frowns as he notices her expression. Leaning forward, he asks, "You ok?"

Cracking a forced smile, she waved the fox away. "Yeah, just... just a nightmare. It's, it's nothing."

Malin tilts his head, gaze knowing but didn't press. Instead he offered, "Do you need a snuggle? We're not known for it, but foxes can be quite snuggly when we want to be. We're very fluffy after all." His tail echoed the brag, wagging behind him.

Eyeing him for a moment of consideration, Marinette slowly crept to the side of her seat.

Grinning, Malin sat down next to her on the small seat, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh.

Neither minded the touch.

His tail came and wrapped around her waist, and Marinette's fingers came to rest the soft material. It was a mix of fluff and silk under her fingers. She wanted this material on a pillow. Shuffling next to her, Malin brought out his flute. Setting his lips on it, he started to play.

Marinette didn't recognize the tune, and watched the orange smoke rise out of the end, watching it take shape and bloom into different colors.

She watched as figures came to life.

Ballgowns and suits.

Princesses and knights.

With sweet, loving smiles, they danced and twirled in the air above her, swaying to the music Malin played.

Marinette leaned against the fox, watching the show till her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep, her ears filled with Malin's song.

The midnight gala replaced the image of a dark room, full of ghost white butterflies, and the whimpers of a kwami.

And a gasping man, leaning heavily on a cane, standing over a still mysterious figure on the ground.

"Goodnight Princess," a soothing voice bid as the music stopped and warmth wrapped around her.

She didn't have anymore nightmares for the rest of the night.


	8. Challenged Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vixx is not a little angel.

"You are going to behave."

Vixx paused, turning her violet eyes up to her chosen and watched him gather up his things. When he turned to her, one long ear gave a twitch, and her head tilted just so. Adrien narrowed his eyes at the innocent look. "I mean it Vixx," he stressed, pointing down at her.

"You mean what?" she asked lightly, cutely tilting her head even more.

"Vixx!"

She scoffs, lazily rolling her eyes. "You worry too much Kit."

"I worry the perfect amount! And I worry because I know you!"

The fox pouts at him. "I'm not going to get into to any mischief."

"That's a lie."

Vixx stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm serious Vixx! If... you give Marinette _any_ trouble, I'm withholding your berries."

She snorts. "That would be frightening, if I didn't already know where the berries are kept."

"I'll hide them!" Adrien threatened. And he would. He would not have one of his first friends in a public school pranked and teased by the kwami.

_He would never be allowed at her house again._

It was a frightening thought.

Vixx smiles, violet eyes gleaming. "It's cute that you think you can outwit and intimidate a five thousand year old god, Kit," she cooes, floating up and tapping his nose affectionately. "Especially the god of cunning and the undead."

"You don't know everything," he grumbles, waving her away.

She made an agreeable him, but countered, "Doesn't change that I do know a lot. You can't scare me."

Adrien wrinkled his nose at her. "You sound sure."

"I am sure," Vixx said. "I have met and dealt with far scarier and cleverer humans than you." Humming as she floated around him, Vixx considered the pouting human before her. "Luckily for you, you and cute and sweet and gentle. I like you a lot more than them."

Eyeing the little fox, Adrien tempts, "You like me enough to behave?"

Vixx smiles. "Depends on what your dear friend has. I'm a nosy, curious fox Adrien. If I am intrigued, I must explore!"

"Vixx," Adrien sighs. "I don't feel comfortable about you floating around in her room... what if you take something!"

Vixx shrugs. "Depends on what she has."

"Vixx!"

Giggling, she grins at the human, considering him. "Alright," she purrs, twisting around and tugging at her tail, "I am fair as well as beautiful and clever."

Adrien raised a brow.

"How about a deal, sweet Kit?" Vixx offered.

Eyeing her suspiciously, Adrien slowly asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"I'll behave at your precious friend's home, I'll be quieter than a mouse! Mice would be so jealous of me!"

"Vixx," Adrien pressed.

With a gleeful smile, she said, "Only, if you confess your feelings."

Adrien shoots her an odd look.

She elaborated, "Make a fox proud. Be loud. How else will your precious friend understand your feelings?"

Adrien stiffed and squeaked, staring at the fox kwami with wide eyes. "Y-you want me to scream at her?!"

Vixx gave him a toothy smile.

"I-I can't!"

She raised a brow at him, eyes gleaming. "Why not?"

"I, I don't like her like that!" Adrien stuttered out. "I, screaming at her..." he falters, going red.

"It would be amusing," she confessed, "and you like her already. And you're such a young, handsome fox."

"B-but Belle?!"

"You keep sneezing around her. That'll continue to ruin the mood."

"Well, yeah, but-"

Turning away with a huff, Vixx declares, "That's my deal, Adrien. Confess and I'll be best behaved kwami you could ask for. Keep quiet, well, I'll have to amuse myself in some way."

Adrien frowned at her.

Vixx smiles.

Breathing in, Adrien smiles at the kwami.

Vixx blinks, but doesn't lose her smugness.

Till Adrien spoke.

"I'm just going to leave you here," he said, turning and walking off.

Vixx nearly fell to the ground in her surprise. "W-what?!" she yowled. "Leave me behind?!" She dove after him. "You can't leave me behind! What if Malin is needed? What about an akuma?!"

"Good thing there are three other heroes!"

"Kit-"

He shuts the door behind him, cutting off the fox kwami.

Blinking at the door, a slow smile spreads over her face, violet eyes shining.

"It is on, Kit," she murmurs.


	9. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vixx is going to have some fun.

Marinette squealed in fright, scrambling around her room, grabbing her pictures and piling them into her arms. On her bed, Juuno sighs as he watches her dash around, trying to hide her crush from the coming guest. "You already confessed to him," he voices aloud, "surely you don't need to hide your interests anymore."

" _Belle Bleue_ confessed to him!" Marinette snapped, pulling open a drawer in her desk and setting the pictures in. "He doesn't know I'm her! And that I, I..." Her face went red, Marinette trying to fight off a squeal. "You just had to remind of that, didn't you?!"

Juuno rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Marinette," he tuts softly, "a peacock doesn't fret. Or frazzle. We hold ourselves regally. This right here," he waved to her, "this isn't very regal."

"Well," she snaps, jumping up to grab some of the higher photos, "I'm not Belle Bleue right now."

He frowns. "You _are_ Belle Bleue. I don't make her regal and poised. That's all you."

"Yeah right," she huffs. As if to back her claim, she gave a startled squeak when she slipped and fell to the floor. She shoots Juuno a look, silently pressing, _See?_

Leaning forward, Juuno asked, "Why don't you just confess to him?"

"No!"

"You don't want too?"

"No! I, I just... I get nervous ok!" Getting up, she shoved the last of the pictures into her vanity. "And it... it doesn't feel right, like time wise, you know?"

Eyeing her, Juuno gave an agreeable hum. He supposed he could see her reason. These two chicks could certainly use some more time together. It would certainly strengthen their bond. Giving her an encouraging smile, Juuno floated down, lightly touching her cheek. "When you feel it's time, don't be afraid to show your colors. Be bold, be proud, and be sure of yourself. You are a peacock, miraculous or no. You are beautiful and true. And he will be flattered by your affections."

Blinking, she tentatively asked, "He will?"

"He should be," Juuno said, grinning. "Many fall for the beauty of a peacock, but few can claim their hearts. It's a high honor to have a peacock display for you."

She snorts, giving him a light poke. "That sounds more like olden day stuff."

"It's true!" he insists. "Even now in this century, there's nothing more charming and wonderful for someone to find that they had flattered and charmed the greatest beauty in the world, that that beauty saw their own, saw it lovely enough to share their colors and make their interest known." Juuno sighs wishfully. "I never tire of such confessions. They're always so beautiful." Juuno started to tear up.

"Alright, alright," Marinette eased, cupping the kwami.

She spared one fast look around her room, satisfied to see it bare. "So you..."

"Will be on your loft watching movies," Juuno reassures. With a grin, he adds, "And I'll have a bowl of blueberries to keep me company!"

"And..."

"Marinette," he chirps, shoving her thumb, "I'm over five thousand years old. I know how to hide."

"I know, just..."

"Nervous," he finishes.

She shrugs.

He floats up and plays with her bangs, lightly tugging them. "It'll be fine," he promises. "I feel like it'll be an eventful day. A good day." He drew away, grinning. "Have fun, and don't let your nerves get to you."

Marinette smiles back, only to stiffen when she heard the call that she had company.

Juuno flew towards her loft while Marinette ran for her trapdoor, eager to save her guest from her parents (and stop them from embarrassing her).

* * *

Sometimes Vixx has to wonder what was with humans and having such high rooms?

Personally she preferred being closer to the ground, the deeper the better. She liked feeling the earth close to her, like to feel it shift, liked to feel how steady it was. Rooms above the ground, that was more Juuno's territory. Him, Nooroo, Beea, and Tikki. They were at home in the air. They did not mind the height.

Vixx didn't care for it.

She and Wayzz both.

But, her curiosity and goal kept her from the slight discomfort.

As soon as Adrien had set his bag down, she flew out and hid under the vanity, grinning gleeful when she saw that the two humans were too caught up in themselves to notice her at all.

Why, she highly doubted the girl could even look away from him if she even wanted too.

Such was the curse of being around such a handsome fox.

A fox's beauty was enchanting.

Juuno and Beea may think they were some of the most beautiful, but Vixx personally found foxes to be the true charmers of the miraculous.

No one else had such a vibrant coats as her foxes.

But now wasn't exactly the time to gloat and preen over her chosen.

Her dear Kit had set up a challenge.

And Vixx _loved_ challenges.

With a giggle, the fox dashed away to play.

* * *

"The move is a lot easier than you think," Marinette reassured, holding out one controller to Adrien. "They key is not panicking."

"Not panicking," he echoes, sitting down beside her.

"You just need to push in the right order, react, and..." Marinette trailed when she heard a soft _snap_. The two looked back just in time to see the string of soft colored triangles Marinette had crafted when she was nine fell to the floor. Marinette dove for it, confused as she picked up the string.

"Is it ok?" Adrien asked, coming up behind her.

"Yeah," she reassured, frowning as she glanced up at the wooden beam she wrapped it around. "It's... old? I, I guess it could use some new string or something." She flashed him an awkward smile. "Anyway, let's-" Her green divider went flying to the floor, making them both jump.

Staring at it with wide eyes, Marinette rushed out, "Let me check something real quick."

Before Adrien could answer, Marinette rushed to the stairs to her loft and hurried up it. Shooting her an odd look, he almost called out to her, only to pause when he heard a soft giggle.

One he's grown to know very well...

"Take your time!" he reassured, starting to scour the room for the fox kwami. He could've sworn he left her home! Crouching around Marinette's desk and looking around her miscellaneous items, he hissed, "Vixx I know you're there come out _right now_."

She of course didn't answer.

She just giggled on the other side of wooden beam, ripping Adrien's attention to it.

He narrowed.

That's where she was.

While he stalked around, hunting for his prey, Marinette frowned when she glanced over the rim of her bed. Juuno was on the shelf, fully immersed in Austenland. He didn't see his chosen frowning at him, his green eyes just stayed locked on her iPad. He didn't even spare a glance at the bowl of blueberries set beside him as he slowly drew one out to eat it.

He hadn't moved at all.

So what was going on?!

Humming, she clambers down, only to pause and stiffen when she saw Adrien snooping around her _vanity_ , where she hid the _pictures._ "What are you doing?" she calls sharply, jerking the blond up.

Adrien quickly snatched of the green divider, turning to her sheepishly as he rubbed his neck. "Just picking this up!" he reazsured, chuckling weakly, setting it back on where it was before.

Marinette eyed him before shrugging. "Well, uh," she starts, waving to her desk, "lets get back to the game!"

"Yeah!" Adrien agreed, shooting one last leery look around the room.

Vixx had to be somewhere...

* * *

In the vanity Vixx sat, giggling and preening as she flipped through the best shots of her Kit, saving by the very human they were visiting.

She was so enamored with her Kit it was adorable. Utterly delicious.

It would have been so hilarious if her Kit had confessed to her.

Well, maybe one day.

Ear twitching, Vixx paused when she heard the game start, the two humans settling again. Grinning, she phased through the vanity and peeked at the two from behind the wooden beam.

Both of them were tense.

Her Kit rightfully wary.

The girl rightfully nervous.

Turning her violet eyes up to the bed, Vixx ponders what the girl could have up there. She had an idea... Keeping close to the wall, Vixx dove around the room, and flew along the steps up to the bed.

Her eyes locked onto the shelf, where someone _very_ familiar sat, watching a movie.

A very _oblivious_ someone.

And she so _knew it_.

She had found Belle Bleue.

Oh her Kit should've confessed.

Wiggling in excitement, Vixx dove by and sat right next to Juuno's bowl of blueberries, plucking one up and nibbling on it as she turned to what he was watching. "I don't recognize this movie," she comments.

"Austenland," Juuno answers, not tearing his gaze from the screen. "The girl there? Jane. She is a _huge_ Jane Austen fan and goes to this Austenland to experience life there, fall in love and..." Juuno stiffened. Then slowly turned to Vixx.

She gave him a toothy smile, taking a daring bite of a blueberry in front of him.

Juuno started to honk in surprise, only for the fox to grab him and haul him down to the pillows below.

Beneath them, the two humans jumped at the sound and looked up to the bed in alarm.

Meeting each other's eyes, they rushed out, "I didn't hear anything!"

Blinking in surprise, they both chuckled sheepishly as they looked away.

Marinette wondered just _what_ was Juuno doing up there?

Adrien though, he could not wait to get his hands on Vixx.

She was going to have nothing but bitter tomatoes for the rest of the week.


	10. Vixx Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vixx has fun, everyone stresses.

_"Vixx!"_ Juuno exclaimed, scrambling to get away from the fox, glaring when she snickered back at him. Huffing at the kwami's sudden appearance, he turned to fix the ruffled feathers of his tail. "What are you doing here?" he hisses, then narrows his green eyes. "I swear, if you ran away from your chosen _again_ -"

"Juuni," Vixx sighs, leaning against the big white cat plush. "You think I would do such a thing? With this sweet Kit I have?"

"Yes! You're ridiculously childish enough too!" Juuno huffs, pouting at her. It's only been a minute of their official reunion and he was already feeling tired.

And Tikki complains that _she_ had it hard.

_She did not._

Plagg was conveniently lazy.

If any of them had it hard, _Juuno_ did.

Even _Beea_ could be more reasonable than Vixx.

 _Vixx_ wasn't. She was eager for mischief and trouble. And wasn't afraid of the trouble she could get into.

It always lead to him getting very tired...

Vixx snorts and sticks out her tongue. "I have more class than Plagg."

Juuno rolls his eyes and drops down beside her, frowning. Just as he was about to ask what she was doing here, he stiffened when he heard the humans below.

"Do you want me to go up there and check?"

"No!" his chosen cried out quickly, "No. You're the guest! It's probably just some, uh, bug. I'll go check."

Juuno fretted, crest stiffening up.

Oh no.

"You sure?" Adrien asked, "I don't mind-"

"You keep playing the game I'll be right back," Marinette rushed out, already racing up the steps.

A nervous cluck came out of Juuno. Turning, he found Vixx was already gone, leaving him in plain sight on the bed. Humming angrily, he turned to face Marinetre as she came up, giving him an odd look. "What's going on?" she hissed softly.

"The movie was getting good," Juuno offered weakly, giving her a sheepish smile.

Marinette spared an odd look to her iPad. Then to her kwami. "Them getting dressed up for Austenland...?"

"You sparked an appreciation for clothes in me!" Juuno said.

She raised a brow. "Ok," she said slowly. "Just, be quiet?"

"Of course!" Juuno promised.

"Everything ok?" Adrien called, making Marinette jump.

"Yes!" she said quickly. "Bug! It was just a bug!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

Juuno waved after her as she departed, then sighed, his crest drooping down and echoing his exhaustion. Vixx popped up right next to him, startling the peacock. Gleefully, she asked, "Did you just lie Juuni?" Her tail gave an excited wag at the prospect.

Juuno gasped, offended. "I did not!"

"That sounded like lying."

"The whole movie is good!" Juuno defended, "And yes! Thanks to Marinette I can appreciate human fashion! I did not lie Vixx!"

"Uh huh," she purrs, snickering at her frustrated counterpart.

"Why are you here?" he demands, waving to the room below, which was now awkwardly quiet. Mindfully his whispered angrily, "You almost got caught!"

"I joined my chosen here," Vixx said.

Juuno stared at her.

Vixx just smiled, waiting for it to click.

Juuno twitched, crests rising stiffly. "Ch-chosen?!" Juuno repeated.

"Yes," she said, leaning into Juuno's space, "my chosen. He's here."

Gaping at her, Juuno darted the the edge of the bed, staring down at the boy with wide eyes. Vixx followed, very amused. "He, he's, he's a, a..." Juuno stuttered, gaping down at the blond.

It was him.

It was Malin.

Adrien... Adrien was...

"A fox," Vixx gleefully finishes.

"How?!" Juuno asked, his crest raised high and straight. "He's, he's so..."

Vixx giggled. "He may be sweet and gentle, but Juuni, he's just so _devious_ ," Vixx wiggled, humming like she just bit into the sweetest fruit. "It's delicious how sly he is. How good he is at deceiving people. So many think he's so perfect and sweet, unaware of his much _darker_ nature. I've just been skimmed the surface of it Juuni."

Juuno frowns. Turning to her, he demands, "How dark does that nature go?"

Vixx scoffs. "I doubt he'll ever hurt your Chick Juuni."

"Vixx."

She sighs and answers, "He is possessive. Manipulative. Easily jealous. He's not above lying and manipulating to keep what he considers to be his."

"She won't like that," he sighs.

Vixx shrugs. "Most humans don't." Eyeing Juuno's little bluebird, Vixx grins. "You're little Chick can be a little too bold herself."

"She is a peacock."

She turns to him, humming curiously. "A fully fledged one?"

"I chose her," Juuno states, shuffling awkwardly.

Vixx hugs her tail, wrapping it around her. "Thought so. I didn't think the Guardian chose her. I hadn't felt you near for a few decades." Turning to him, she asked, "How did she get you?"

"I don't know," Juuno shrugged, looking away. "I just felt a negative shift in Nooroo and reached out for a chosen. The ladybug and black cat weren't activated yet and I wanted to help save Nooroo. I woke to her."

"To Belle Bleue," Vixx said. She giggled, rocking on her haunches. "My Kit really should've confessed like I suggested he should."

Juuno balked. "Vixx, screaming at people is not a good way to confess love!"

"It gets the point across!" she snips.

"No it doesn't! It just makes confusion and noise!"

"Oh, like displaying your colors is totally clear."

"It is," Juuno said, crossing his arms with a harrumph. "You're showing off your beauty, your colors, sharing it with someone special to you. And only those special to you can see them and-"

Rolling her eyes as Juuno talked on about displaying colors. Bored, she watched the two humans, noting that the tense awkwardness was melting away as they started to relax. Vixx grinned evilly. She wasn't going to let her Kit get comfortable yet.

Slipping in close to Juuno and startling the kwami silent, Vixx screamed in his face, baffling the peacock enough to fan his tail and startling the two humans below. Snickering, she grabbed Juuno and dove inside the bed.

"I'm going to check that!" Adrien rushed out, hopping out of his seat before Marinette could move to grab him. Ignoring her frantic pleas, Adrien rushed up the stairs and stopped at the edge of the soft pink bed. Glaring at it, and the shelf above, he couldn't see the troublesome fox.

"Y-you know," Marinette called from below. "I, I think it was just Jacques! He's a, a pigeon that likes to hang here."

Adrien straightens, giving her an odd look. "Pigeons don't sound like that."

She shrugged helplessly, weakly arguing, "He's a strange pigeon."

"Maybe he flew in?" Adrien offered, starting to crawl on her bed and feeling the sheets, "Let me check."

"Please don't," Marinette hissed under her breath as she stressed, dancing in place and biting her nails. He was going to discover Juuno!

She could not let this happen!

With a frantic glance at her trapdoor, she beckoned, "Hey you hungry?"

"Uh," Adrien responded from above, frowning at the soft sheets, not finding any lumps when he smooth it out. He drew closer to the wall, checking the pillows and shelf above. "Kinda?" he said.

"Then let's get something to eat I'm famished," Marientte rushed out.

"But the pigeon-"

There was a giggle.

Right below him.

Adrien tenses. Then glances down.

Vixx was _here_.

So close, and yet, _so frustratingly far_.

"Come out right now," Adrien orders, crouching close to the bed.

"Adrien?" Marinette pleads from below. "Come on?"

"Ok," he forced out, glaring down at the bed. Softly he growls at it, "This is not over." And withdraws.

Marinette sighs in relief, and turns towards the trapdoor.

Vixx pops out, taking advantage of her Kit's distraction, grabbing one of the smaller pillows and throwing it at the back of his head. She then dives down on Juuno before the kwami could come out, sending them back inside the bed.

Adrien tensed when the pillow bounced uselessly off his head.

He turns, glaring at the bed.

The of course very empty bed.

When he gets his hands on her...

"You coming?" Marinette calls, pausing by the trapdoor.

"Yes!" he reassured, hurrying down and flashing her a sheepish grin. "Let's eat. Food sounds great."

Sharing awkward, tense smiles, the two humans slipped down.

Vixx popped out, snickering. "Oh I'm so good, I even impress myself," she praises. Only to yip in surprise when Juuno tackles her from behind.

"What is wrong with you?!" the blue kwami cried, struggling to keep a hold of the fox as she struggles. "You almost got us caught!"

"Yeah I don't care," Vixx stresses, breaking free and darting around the room, evading Juuno as he dives after her.

"You always got to be so selfish!" Juuno growls, cringing when he bounces against the wall.

"Oh please," Vixx mocks, pausing to meet Juuno's glare. "Like _you're_ a completely sweet bird?"

"I'm not a childish, selfish liar!" he spits, crest raised.

"No," she agreed, "but you do withhold information. Selective in what you share." She danced away when Juuno dove at her. "I think that's just as bad as a liar."

"At least I don't go threatening a reveal when it isn't wanted!" Juuno snaps.

"My Kit wants it," Vixx states.

"My Chick doesn't!" Juuno huffs, waving his arms about.

Before Vixx could respond, they paused. There was a pound of coming feet, rushing up the steps.

Vixx dove for the bed, only to be tackled by Juuno. The two kwamis struggled, growling and clucking and growling as they shoved each other. When the trapdoor opened and a brush of golden locks started to rise out, Juuno shoved Vixx down and dove for the bed.

"Don't you move!" Adrien warned, pointing a finger at the scowling fox. Pursing her lips, she turned her violet eyes to Adrien. He continues, "You are in big trouble, Missy. _Big_ trouble."

With a twitch of her tail, Vixx consented, dropping down with a coy smile. "Very well," she concedes. "Do your worse, Kit." Just as Adrien reaches for her, she quickly pops up, "Quick question!" Adrien pauses. Vixx asks, "We leaving now or..."

"You want macaroons or chocolate chip?" Marinette called from below.

Adrien stiffens.

Vixx smiles.

"If you take anything from here," Adrien threatens.

"I had my fun," Vixx eases. She turns upside down, cheekily reassuring, "I won't do anything."

"I don't trust you," he grumbles.

She just grins toothily.

"Adrien?" Marinette called from below, tense.

"Just checking my bag!" he hurried out, giving Vixx a strict finger point.

She gave him a salute.

Adrien crept back down and Vixx flew up.

Juuno had resettled on the shelf, and was tracing the movie back to where Vixx had interrupted him. She sat down next to the bowl, grabbing a blueberry and starting to nibble it away. "I'm mad at you," Juuno said, sitting down on the other side.

"Unsurprising," Vixx said, plopping the remaining half of the berry in her mouth. Juuno sighs, taking his own berry and starting to nibble it away. "This movie really good?" Vixx asks.

"It's cute."

She snorts. "You and your cute movies."

Juuno scoffs. "You're still impossible to watch movies with."

She shrugs, unapologetic. She kept largely quiet the remainder of the visit, watching the movie with Juuno, making comments that they snort and giggled at. When she heard Adrien approaching, she dove back into his bag. Popping out, she quickly called, "Don't be a stranger Juuni!" and dipped back in as Adrien came up. Grabbing his bag and dragging it close, he opened it slowly narrowing his eyes at the interior.

He blinked when he found Vixx lounging in his bag. "We leaving now?" she asks lightly.

"Yeah," he said slowly, glancing around the room.

"I didn't take anything," she huffs.

"Just making sure," Adrien said. It looked like nothing was out of place...

"Oh hey Kit!" Vixx voices, drawing Adrien back to her. With a grin, she said, "You should totally confess to this girl!"

Adrien slammed the lid of bag on her, scowling as she giggled.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she came up into her room, looking up to Juuno as he floated into view. She raised a brow at him, hands setting on her hips. "What was that?" she asked.

With a weak shrug, Juuno said, "An eventful day."

He floated down and dropped down on her chaise, falling asleep the instant he hit the cushion.

Marinette blinked at her kwami in surprise before shrugging it off, settling on her desk.

She'll probably find out later.

* * *

"I hope you're ready Vixx," Adrien warns.

Vixx absently hums in response, eyeing her reflection. Her tail could use some fluffing up...

Her ear twitched to the chink of a bowl. "Here!" Adrien declared.

Vixx turned to see what he had presented to her.

A bowel of sliced tomatoes.

Vixx gasped loudly, paws flying to her mouth as she stared at the bowel.

Adrien grinned smugly.

"Tomatoes?!" Vixx breathed, turning wide violet eyes to Adrien. "You're feeding me tomatoes?!"

"For a whole week," Adrien said, crossing his arms and glaring down at her. "You've been naughty."

Vixx fell to the table top, bemoaning, "Oh how will I live?!" With a big pout, the fox slowly crawled to the bowl. With a big grimace, she picked up a tomato slice, and inhaled it easily. Then she grabbed another, and another, and another, eating them away easily with no smudge of disgust. Adrien faltered.

Vixx turned to him, violet eyes laughing. "I'm a fox Kit," she said, "I'm not really picky about food."

"B-but you said you like sweets!"

"I do!" she confirmed, "Sweets are one my favorites! Sweet fruits to be exact. But I can stand eating some bitter, tarty foods. Like tomatoes." To confirm it, she popped another slice in her mouth.

Adrien stuttered and sputtered before waving his arms up in the air and stomping, leaving the amused kwami behind with the bowel.

Licking her lips, Vixx decides that today was a fun day.


	11. Song in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the blackest night of Paris, Adrien does the fox's job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads up, updates are going to slow down with classes picking up.

"Kit!" Vixx called, zooming over the blond, looking over the mess of his form sprawled over the bed. "Kit! Wake up," she beckoned. Adrien made a loud groan, rolling far from her and wrapping himself around a pillow, nuzzling it. "Kit!" Vixx stressed, tail wagging about anxiously.

The boy refused to wake or respond.

Growling as her ears fell flat on her head, she threatened, "I will bite you!"

Adrien finally moved.

Grabbing one of his pillows, he slammed it down on the kwami.

Vixx easily popped out, very irked.

With a growl, she persistently dove around close to Adrien's face. She almost nipped his nose, only to pause when another idea came to mind. "Kit," she purred, nuzzling his cheek. "If you don't get up, I'll call that cute little black Kit, and scream at her for you."

"Don't yo dare," he mumbled out, voice heavy with sleep.

She giggled gleefully, avoiding his hand when he tried to swat her away. "Screaming trumps getting bit," she mused, "I'll have to remember that."

"What do ya want?" he groaned out, burying his face back into the pillow.

"It's a new moon tonight!" she said, waving to the windows. "Paris is at it's darkest Kit!"

"Good for Paris," he mumbled.

She gave an angry yip. "Foxes are nocturnal Kit! We should be up! Enjoying the black night! For it is rare! We need to play!"

"I don't wanna."

"Kit," she scolds, "this isn't a matter you can skip. It's a _job_ of the _fox_."

Adrien sat up at that, frowning at the kwami with sleep heavy eyes. "Job?" he echoes. "What job?"

Drawing near, Vixx boops his nose. "The job where you play," she said simply.

* * *

A loud, long yawn burst out of Malin's mouth as he slowly crawled along the Parisian roofs, half lidded eyes locked onto the Eiffel Tower in the distance. He wasn't able to get much out of Vixx about why he needed to play, but all she said was that the Eiffel Tower was a good spot.

_"Go to it and play!"_ she had ordered before insisting that he transform.

Just what was it that he needed to do there?

Shaking his head as he tried to wake more, he dropped to the streets below, looking up at the tower in bored curiosity. Unwilling to scale it, Malin decided that here was a good enough spot.

Sliding out the flute, Malin set it to his lips and blew out the first note. With a twitch of his long ears, he closed his eyes and started to play and experiment with music. Notes, high and low, all lovely to his ears, rung out; his fingers went up and down the flute, tapping over holes and pressing on a few to block. Once he found a melody he liked, he kept at it, feeling the small area with a lighthearted song.

His dark brown boot, almost black, tapped with the music, his sash like tail wagging lazily in an echo of it.

His own body even started to sway with the notes, getting lost in the sound.

Malin jerked away when something cold brushed against his cheek.

With a gasp, he lowered the flute, taking a few steps back at what he saw.

Ghosts.

There were ghosts around him, all slowly freezing in place and slowly dropping back down to the ground. Despite the shock, he felt no need to run from them. He felt a more irresistible urge to play...

Eyeing them warily, Malin instinctively brought the flute back up and played a note.

The ghosts rose up with it.

With flicks of his ears, Malin refound the music earlier, watching with unnerved wonder as the ghosts started to sway and dance to the music before him, their expressions relaxed, some opening their mouths to sing mute lyrics to his song. A soft ethereal light glowed around him, adding a sense of magical wonder to the largely estrange scene.

Gradually they rose up, higher and higher, and disappeared into the soft light of the dawn.

When the sun was up and bathed his spot in a soft pink light, only Malin was left standing there, mystified.

With a shake of his head, he turned and headed home, dropping to his bed as the transformation dropped.

Vixx floated above him, humming in proud pleasure. "Well done Kit," she bid, dropping down and rubbing against the back of his head. "Well done. They had a very nice night. And you played beautifully."

He made a content hum, enjoying the sensation of Vixx nuzzling him affectionately. He was almost asleep when Nathalie knocked on his door, warning him that he had to get to school soon.

Adrien groaned into his mattress while Vixx giggled.

* * *

"You ok?" Marinette asked as she plopped in her seat next to Adrien.

All she got was a tired hum.

She could not tell if that was a yes or no.

Frowning at the exhausted blond, she asked, "Do you want to go nap at the nurse's?"

He turns to her, grimacing. "It smells funny there," he grumbles before smearing his head against the desk, growling in frustration. Turning to her, he asks, "Can I have your blazer?"

Blinking, she agrees, taking it off and handing it to him. Humming happily, he took off his own jacket and scrunched it up together with her's. Satisfied with his sloppily made pillow, he slumped over it, sighing in relief.

"Better?" Marinette asked tentatively.

He hummed happily.

"Well ok, night Adrien."

"Night," he sleepily returns.

Down below in their bags, Vixx peeked out when she was sure the class was occupied. With an excited wiggle, she dove into the Chick's near purse, tackling a tired peacock. "Did you hear him last night?!" she asked excitedly, slightly bouncing Juuno about.

With a yawn, Juuno said, "I did. He played wonderfully."

"I'm so proud!" Vixx gushed, tail sweeping about. "And they enjoyed themselves as they found peace."

"It was very beautifully done for his first concert and escort," Juuno agreed, offering Vixx a blueberry as he picked up another for him. "To a successful, peaceful passing," he offered.

"And to the fox who played so beautifully," Vixx returns, tapping her berry against Juuno's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some cultures, the fox is associated with death, either as a messenger of the afterlife or a guide, or is a bringer of bad omens and dark magic. Thought it'd be interesting to play with.


	12. Dance with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien beckons the Bluebird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Adrielle (this fic's version of Ladrien)!

Medancer twirled around the room, her hair a mess of snakes tails, wiggling and squirming and bound up in a tight, proper bun. Her scaly arms swayed gracefully around her form, grasping twin dark ribbons with hissing snake heads on the end. From what Adrien could see, they weren't venomous, thankfully, but they did leave a nasty bite as he saw with Chloe, who had her leg snapped at.

The true danger was her eyes.

Opening them and turning her fire orange gaze to her prey, they were turned to stone.

The only way to avoid it was to hide, or dance.

The latter was the akuma's demand.

She wanted to surround herself with dancers, be apart of an amazing show.

Lips pursed, Adrien watched the stiff dancers slowly swaying around the akuma as she slowly dipped and rose in one spot, moving gracefully, peacefully. It would have been a lovely sight if it wasn't for the snake theme...

"Oh you're as strong as you are lovely."

Adrien gave a start at the familiar voice, looking over to see just who Chloe was cooing at.

He had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep himself from letting out angry yip.

Hanging in the darkest shadows of the foyer was Belle Bleue, carrying Chloe about, bridal style.

And the blonde was _soaking_ it up. Her eyes were half lidded, lips curled up coyly, and she looked so sickeningly pleased, if Adrien was Malin right now, his tail would be a mess and his ears flat on his head as he spat and growled.

Chloe was his friend, and he liked to think she always would be, but damn this was pushing it!

When Chloe leaned towards the frowning Belle with puckered lips, Adrien had it.

Vixx giggle in the pocket she hid in as he growled. Ignoring her, he crept to them, greeting them pleasantly, trying to hide his agitation. Belle jumped, rattling Chloe and turning him, her peacock feathers raised up, and spread out in a large fan behind her.

Adrien knew it was more defensive than romantic, but he still found it to be an enchanting sight.

"A-Adrien?" Belle stuttered, missing the dark look Chloe sent him, silently sending out a _'how dare you'_.

Adrien just smiled, unapologetic.

"What are you doing here?" Belle hissed, her tail lowering as she turned her leery gaze to the akuma.

"Yeah," Chloe cuts in, crossing her arms as she glared at Adrien, "Belle was saving _me_."

Belle sighs. "I do need to take care of the akuma..."

"But Bell," Chloe whines, reaching for her and giving her a big pout.

Adrien growls quietly.

Rolling her eyes, Belle carried Chloe to an exit. Setting her down, she spared a fast glance at the akuma, before setting her hand on the bite on Chloe's leg. A soft blue light flared beneath the silver glove. When she withdrew, the bite was gone and healed. Both blonds blinked in wonder at it.

"Chloe," Belle starts, turning to her.

"Yes?" Chloe asked, leaning towards the heroine.

Adrien twitched.

"I got an important job for you." She stood up, peacock tail feathers rustling with her movement. "Go out and get help, send an alert about the akuma, get Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Malin here."

Adrien grinned.

She counts Malin as apart of the group!

He was so happy!

"I'm sure you could take care of it all on your own!" Chloe gushed, standing up and leaning on the heroine.

"Help would be nice," Belle said, pushing her to the door. "I'm counting on you!"

Chloe did as she bid, cracking the door open and sending Belle a flirty wave. Then gave Adrien a warning point before slipping out. Belle sighed beside him.

"She can be quite demanding," Adrien consoles, leaning towards Belle. She turned to him, surprised, her tail moving up to rise and display before she relaxed.

"I think it's a little more than quite," Belle said, offering him a grin.

Adrien beams.

"Which reminds me," Belle voices, touching his elbow.

Adrien almost squealed, giddy at the touch, excited as she drew near him, light sky blue eyes looking up to him, a little bit of pink on her cheeks. Adrien wants to scream. He wanted to shout and dance about and spin her with him, he-

Adrien ruined it with a sneeze, and Belle consciously draws away.

Adrien deflates.

"You need to go too," Belle said.

He blinks at that. "Leave you on your own?"

"I'm a hero, I'll be fine."

"What are you going to do?"

She shrugs, "Get closer to the akuma, look for the item. At least know where it is when Ladybug and Chat get here."

He frowns. "How are you going to get closer?"

"I'll figure something out," she eases, moving around him.

Adrien shivered a little when he felt the soft edge of one of those feathers tickle his ankle. He desperately reasons, "She'll bite you if you're not dancing."

She frowns, glaring at the dance floor, with the akuma in the center. He draws near, staring out with her. "What's wrong Belle?"

Licking her lips, and drawing his thirsty eyes, she confesses sheepishly, "I'm not a good dancer..."

His lips curled up. Leaning down closer to her, he whispered, "I'm sure you just need the riiiaachooo!"

Pressing a finger lightly to his nose, she pushed him away, giving him a slightly amused, slight exaggerated look. "You? With that sneezing?"

"Only if I get close," he reasons weakly.

"People tend to get close when dancing."

"I'll be aware," he insists.

She frowns, sparing another glance at Medancer.

"I am a really good dancer," he tempts. "I could get you close to Medancer easily, and help you find that item. And I won't get close enough to sneeze around you." Belle stares out, ignoring Adrien's pleading gaze. He was drooping when she turns to him, silver glove held out to him.

"May I have this dance?" she asks.

Hand flying to his mouth to clear his throat, cover up the covering up the giddy scream that almost burst out of him, Adrien delicately took her hand, meeting her half lidded gaze with his own. "I would be honored." Pulling the dainty silver glove up, he placed a chaste kiss upon her knuckles, not tearing his gaze from her, smiling as she blushed and her tail feathers rose up and flared, happily displaying her colors to him.

Straightening up, he pulled her close and led them out onto the dance floor, mindful not to get too close, despite how much he wanted too.

He completely forgot to help her search for that item, lost in her light azure eyes, eyes that had stayed locked back on his that whole dance.

So caught up in his bliss, he was unaware of the suspicious, calculating amber brown eyes watching them, sweeping curly red hair aside as Ladybug followed them around the dance floor.

Even if he did, he considered this too amazing to care.

* * *

**_BONUS_ **

Adrien delicately took her hand, meeting her half lidded gaze with his own. "I would be honored." Pulling the dainty silver glove up, he placed a chaste kiss upon her knuckles, not tearing his gaze from her, smiling as she blushed and her tail feathers rose up and flared, happily displaying her colors to him.

Unable to help himself, he adds, "You know, I've always wanted to strut like a peacock." He grinned cheekily.

"...You know I'm going to find me a new partner."

"No wait I'm sorry come back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, just had phrase "strut like a peacock" in my head


	13. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess and Rouge are tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I was in a fluff mood and I had gotten a request for Malinette/Marilen/whatever ship works for you guys.
> 
> Also, if there's anything you guys want to see, don't be afraid to leave requests, I'll see if I can write them. I plan to limit this to 30 chapters. I'm open to hearing some ideas for this or hear what you guys would like to see in upcoming chapters.

Malin yawned as he slowly made his way along the roof top, stopping to rub his face and trying to wake himself up, a little at least. Ladybug had all but shoved today's patrol on him, swearing that she was super busy and couldn't get out of it and he evidently needed to pull his weight more. Specifically patrol on his own, and not just waiting till it was Belle's turn to and joining her.

Red stressed that he was distracting Bluebird.

Personally _he_ didn't think so.

If Belle didn't want him there, she would say so.

Malin knew that she didn't mind his company at all.

If there was anything she minded, it was the fact that she agreed to do night patrols. She confessed to him once that it was leaving her very exhausted in the day, but largely, she didn't seem to mind too much. With gleam of her lovely blue eyes, she confessed to him, _"It's nice seeing the night with you."_

The memory had his tail wagging and his body wiggling in pleasure.

No. He was not a distraction to Belle.

She _enjoyed_ his company and it left him so happy he could scream it to the world.

Only for a yawn to replace that notion, his long ears flopping down ungracefully.

He was so tired.

And bored.

Why did Red assign him an afternoon patrol? Didn't she know foxes were largely nocturnal? And this was a free weekend! A break from all his work! And how was he spending it?

Exhausting himself on a sunny day that was a little too bright for his taste.

He wanted darkness...

And sleep...

At least his patrol was pretty much wrapped up.

Stopping, Malin stretched with a loud hum. Looking around, his eyes locked onto a familiar bakery, the top floor of it looking nice and dark. Humming, he drew near to a large, round window, peeking in and looking for Marinette.

He saw her chaise.

Her modeling stand.

Her colorful desk of items, her vanity...

But no Marientte.

Tail twitching, he scaled up to her terrace, mindful of her potted plants and peeked down the open trapdoor to see Marinette snuggled up in her pink bed, looking like a caterpillar. And she was sleeping in such a nice dark room...

Hanging down slightly, he softly calls, "Princess?"

Marinette shifts. Cracking light azure eyes open, she turns up to him. She blinks, frowning at the fox. He grinned and waved, his long ears flopping over and brushing her nose. She wrinkled it cutely and snorts before humming and pulling her cat plush close, snuggling up against it's smiling head. "Dread pirate," she greets sleepily, a smile on her lips. In lazy amusement, she reached up and lightly grabbed one of his ears, rubbing it between her fingers.

While he couldn't outright feel her touch, he felt an echo of the sensation, making him shiver. With a pleased, toothy smile, he echoes, "Princess."

"What," she yawns, releasing his ear, "what brings you here?"

"My patrol was done," he echoes her yawn, sitting up to rub his face, his ears flopped to the side uncermoniously. He ignored the giggle that bubbled out of her. "And was in the neighborhood. And sleepy." She peers up at him with half lidded eyes. He smiles cutely, tail wagging in a blur of vibrant orange behind him. He sweetly adds, "And you're room is nicely dark."

Humming, she murmurs, "You look like a fluffy fox. Come snuggle with me."

"As you wish." He drops down onto her bed, wiggles himself under the warm, sweet smelling covers and pops up beside her, giving a small, mirthful sneeze. Reaching for the other end of the cat plush, he pulled it close and rubbed his head over it, sighing happily. His tail flopped and brushed against Marinette, earning a hum from her as she pressed back against his side, sighing contently.

In the safe, sweet smelling, dark room, the two napped soundly, nestled up under soft pink covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dogs sneeze when they're happy or excited.
> 
> Don't know off hand if foxes do the same but thought it'd be cute :3


	14. Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is unsure.

"I think I know who Malin is," Ladybug voices, absently rolling her yo yo about, a little bored, a little thoughtful.

Beside her, Chat tenses. Turning golden brown eyes to her, he warns, "Bug."

Ladybug ignores him. She watched her yo yo snap out before reeling it back. "He sneezes a lot," she notes aloud.

Just like another classmate she knows.

Both around feathers.

Both are attracted to a certain feathered heroine.

Chat groans loudly beside. "Don't," he stresses. "If they don't want us to know, they, they have a right to keep that secret."

She sharply reels her yo yo back to her hand, shooting him a wild look. "What sort of cat are you?"

"A cautious and respectful one."

"More like boring."

He sighed. "Look, seriously, _don't._ I don't know about you, but, to me, BB is one of those super sweet kids you _don't_ want to piss off." Chat shuddered. "People could die," he adds with a fearful whisper.

"Good thing I'm not wondering about Belle." At this moment.

"I think she'd still be pissed if you tried to figure that fox out without his consent." Malin has clicked faster with Belle than he has with either of them.

Actually, it seems like Belle was the only thing he cared about.

It rubbed Chat a little wrong.

Why even Belle seemed to get along better with him than either of them...

Ladybug huffed. "Whatever." Throwing her yo yo out, she zipped away, leaving the frowning cat alone on the roof. Sighing, he went home, dropping the transformation. Flopping onto his bed, he sighed loudly, running a hand over his face.

"Is she being ridiculous?" he asked as Plagg floated back into his room, carrying a cheese filled croissant Nino got from Marinette's bakery.

Plagg made an unhelpful noise, sitting on Nino's desk and starting to dig in.

"Plagg," he pleads.

The kwami pauses, then huffs. Lowering his croissant, he sad, "Identities, I stay out of that. There's a reveal, there's a reveal. A consented one, great. If not, you guys will figure it out."

"You really don't care?" Nino asks.

Plagg shrug. "What matters is the teamwork. If it works better revealed, fine, if it works better with secrets, that's fine too." Plagg tears off a huge chunk of is treat.

Nino flops onto his back, sighing. Furrowing his brow, he asked, "What about Malin?"

"What about him?"

"Should I, should I trust him?"

"If the peacock trusts him, yes."

"It really all comes down to Belle?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because a fox can't lie to a peacock."

Nino rolls to his side, eyeing the little god. "It's really not enough to trust him on my own? I have to _have_ her confirm it for me?"

"Well, you _can_ trust him if you want, just a word of caution. There _is_ a reason why foxes are infamously known as tricksters and liars. The fox miraculous winds up misused a lot, especially for selfish reasons. You can just never really know with whoever is wielding it. Like uh, oh what was his name... that Hood guy. Robby or something."

Nino gasped. "Robin Hood?!"

"Yeah! That was his name, he caused such an uproar back in the day. I think Vixx had a lot of fun with him. Why, I think _she_ chose him instead of the Guardian at the time. Did it because she thought it'd be interesting, I believe."

"Robin Hood was a fox," Nino repeats in awe, "Disney called it..."

Plagg raises a brow before shrugging. "Yeah, no one wasn't really sure if he could be trusted. You humans tend to pretty up his tale a bit." Plagg finished his croissant.

Shaking his head, Nino asked, "What about, uh, Vixx? She can be trusted right?"

Plagg considers the boy, humming as he debates his answer. "Vixx," he starts, "she's... hmm, what that's thing again, um, chaotic good! That's it, that's a good way to describe her!" Nodding happily, Plagg states, "She's on our side, ultimately, but if it's interesting... well, I wouldn't count on Vixx too much. She really likes seeing how things will play out, if she's curious."

"Oh great," Nino butters.

Plagg shrugs. "Eh, don't worry about it. Malin seems like a cool fox, and he _is_ willing to work with Belle. That's a plus in my book!"


	15. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette makes a big oops.

Juuno had warned her. As a peacock, she's going to attract a lot. She was a beauty. A beacon. She drew eyes to her like a moon in a starless night. Depending on the chosen, the magically drawn attention was a flattery, or a curse. In suit or not, admiration and wonder followed her like black shadows, constantly licking at her heels.

Marinette, while flattered, had to be one of the chosens that found this to be more of a curse.

It was unnerving to find eyes following her.

It made her wonder how did Chloe handle this?

Why did Lila want this?

If she was Belle now, her feathers would be all ruffled. She didn't like it.

It made her appreciate Malin all the more.

Juuno had revealed that just as the fox couldn't lie to a peacock, a peacock couldn't charm a fox.

It made his affections pure, for _her_ , not the magic of the peacock miraculous.

She was very touched to realize this.

Now if only it was the same for Paul Evans.

A charmed boy that had trapped her in a hall, proclaiming his "love" and declaring that they should be together.

A boy she's certainly never talked too before.

A boy who didn't take "Sorry, no" easily.

"Why is charming a peacock power?!" Marinette snapped as she dove around the halls, trying to avoid the large wolf based akuma Paul had become.

From the purse, Juuno called, "It's supposed to help people trust us! We're protectors and healers! If they feel safe and drawn to us, we can help them!" Juuno dared crack the purse open, adding, "Besides! We never had to deal with akumas! Rejections usually don't lead to such... dramatics."

"Uh huh," Marinette huffs, grabbing the railing and standing on it, balancing on it. She turned to face the charging wolf, waiting for the right moment as she snapped her purse closed.

When the akuma dove at her, Marinette jumped above him, rolling along that rough back, landing safely in the hall while the wolf went toppling down to the floor below. Marinette tore off, only to skid to a stop when a canine dropped down in front of her.

"You scared me!" she snapped.

Malin grinned. "Apologies Princess." He offered her bow. "You look like you're in need of assistance."

"I am," she said, taking his dark gloved hand. "Can you get me out of here?"

"Why but of course," Malin said pulling her. "I actually came prepar-"

The akuma jumped up behind them, growling, green eyes ablazed in fury.

Malin's tail went straight up in surprise, ears falling flat on his head. Marinette pressed against his side, tensing. Malin tightened his hold on Marinette, earning a furious growl from the wolf.

"How?!" Malin demanded, an echoing growl lacing his words. "I had left a lot of Marinettes for you to play with!"

"Those copies didn't have her scent," the wolf sneered, prowling closer. Malin twitched, displeased. "Now give back what's mine, fox."

"Yours?!" Marinette sputtered.

Malin growled, tail twitching. "No," he said, and gave that nearing wolf a hard whack with his flute. Startled surprise, Malin quickly spirited her away while the akuma blanked out.

The akuma snarled angrily behind him, quickly giving chase.

Jumping forward, his teeth almost caught Malin's tail, before he was tackled to the side by an angry black cat. As snarls and hisses filled the air, Malin took the chance to carry Marinette to the top of the building. Setting her down, he gave her head a light tap with his flute, smearing an orange mist over her.

"There," he said with a grin. "Now you'll be mistaken for a pigeon! So long as you keep a distance, he shouldn't be able to sniff you out!"

"Thanks Malin," she sighed, frowning as she turned to eye the fight. Poor Chat had been thrown away and the akuma was roaring out angrily.

"Did he hurt you?" Malin asked.

"No."

"Alright," he eased, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Stay here, I'll come back for you after this mutt has been taught some manners."

"You better be careful, Dread Pirate."

He chuckles, withdrawing from her. "As you wish."

Before he could drop down to try and help Chat, Ladybug sharply calls out, "Malin!" He pauses, turning to her as she lands beside him. "Where's Marinette?" she demanded.

"Hidden," he said simply.

"Good," she said, ready to jump down with Malin, only to pause, turning to eye the fox.

Tail twitching at the attention, Malin asked, "Yes?"

Ladybug outright asked, "You're Adrien Agreste, aren't you?"

Malin and Marinette tensed.

Malin stared down at Ladybug, smile gone from his lips, green eyes calculating.

Marinette gaped at Ladybug's bluntness, then turned curious eyes to Malin.

Adrien...?

Ladybug smiled, looking pleased. "It is you, isn't it? You're really Adrien Agreste aren't you?"

Malin breathed, "I'm Adrien Agreste." Ladybug looked smug, while Marinette tensed. Only Malin continued, setting a dark glove on his chest, a look of wonder crossing his face. "I'm Adrien Agreste. Woah. _Woah._ I didn't know that I was _the_ Adrien Agreste! Thanks for telling me Red!" He turned away, chest puffed out, tail wagging happily. "How furtunate for me! Why, if I was Adrien, I could easily woo Belle! I'm so handsome! And pretty! Like literal sunshine! And! And! And I hear that Adrien works out. That he was shredded. That he has an eight pack." Malin grinned. "I'm down having an eight pack."

Ladybug gapes at him.

Marinette resists the urge to smack her forehead and groan.

"You are Adrien, aren't you?" Ladybug demanded.

Malin chuckles, swaggering closer to the edge. "A little Bluebird warned me about you." He pointed his flute at her, grinning cheekily. "How you're playing a guessing game, trying to figure me and Belle out. Sorry to say that you're wrong."

"I'm _wrong_?!"

Behind them Chat was thrown out into the open air, yowling, "Help!" before dropping back down.

Marinette winced for him.

She wonders if the illusion Malin placed on her would disperse if she moved...

Malin drew Ladybug close, declaring as he pointed his flute downwards, "How can I be Adrien Agreste, which would be totally awesome, if he's right down there?"

Marinette followed the point without thinking, furrowing her brow when she saw a blurry image of Adrien among scared crisp, clear students.

...That was an illusion.

Adrien wasn't down there.

Not that Ladybug could see. She frowned deeply, turning suspicious eyes to Malin. "You do know that I know that your main power are illusions, right?"

"I would be greatly concerned if you didn't."

"So I can't trust that claim."

"Ah," Malin bid, taping her nose, "but you also have no reason to doubt it either, Bug."

She glared at him.

He smiled charmingly down at her. "If it helps Red," he offers, "think of the illusions as an added challenge to your little game."

Ladybug huffs, then drops down to help Chat.

Malin turned to Marinette, gave her a familiar salute, and dropped down to join the fray.

Marinette stared after him stiffly. "I think," she utters to the air, "I think I found out who Ma-Malin is..."

Juuno pops her purse open and gives her hand a pat. "It happens," he consoles. "It's hard for peacocks to avoid truths they don't want to know."

Marinette just made a weak sound.


	16. It's Vixx's Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien blames Vixx for this.

Everything was perfect.

The Seine was aglow. Guests were dressed in the finest attire, and all the people Adrien hoped to be here were here. His father was there, sniffing and patting his eyes with a tissue, so proud and happy and approving of this.

And, most importantly, there was all the sweets Adrien has longed for were styled over long tables, waiting for him. Holding back their delightful aromas as they watched with the guests.

Adrien stood ready at the alter, dressed in a stylish black suit with a bring orange tie (courtesy of Vixx). He stared out, eagerly awaiting his bride. He couldn't stop the happy wiggle when the music started to play, and the most beautiful girl in the world slipped into view, her features hidden under a pearl blue veil. He sucked in a sharp breathe, unable to tear his eyes away as his bride slipped closer, walking with grace, moving in tuned with the music.

He reached for her when she was near, taking the soft hand that reached for him. "Hey," he greeted, unable to resist bringing her hand up, pressing a kiss to her gloved knuckles.

"Hi," she returned, breathless and excited.

There was a loud happy wail from his father, who accepted the fresh tissue from Nathalie, who also gave one to the sniffing Gorilla.

Adrien reached for the veil, lifting it up to reveal raven locks, beautiful freckles, and the loveliest sky blue eyes that he could get lost in happily.

"You're beautiful," he wanted to say.

"I love you," he wanted to declare.

Only, he screamed instead.

Right in her face, right in front of all his guests.

And the horror that crossed her face...

Adrien jerked back with a shout, falling out of chair and to the floor, rattling up his desk.

"Ouch," he hears Vixx voice. "You ok Kit?"

"No..." Adrien breathed.

"Adrien?" Vixx asked, sounding closer and a little concerned.

Adrien jerked up, nearly hitting his head on the desk. Pointing at Vixx, he accuses, "It's your fault!"

She blinks at him, surprised. "My fault?" she echoes.

"I was getting married Vixx! She loved me! I loved her! It was perfect! We were going to have two to four kids! Père approved! And there were sweets! Everything I've always wanted to try! And it was going to be great! And then, and then..."

"And then..." Vixx tries to coax.

"I _screamed_ at my wife to be!"

Vixx snorts, paws covering her mouth as her little body shook.

"It was horrible! Don't laugh!" Adrien scolds. "She looked so horrified! She doesn't love me anymore! And Père won't let me get married ever again! And I'll never love again! And be happy! I'll end up a sad old man! Alone! And, and-"

"Kit," Vixx cuts in, booping his nose with her paw. "Tell me, where's your bride? The alter?"

Adrien falters, blinking at his kwami, then slowly looking around to see that he was in his room. To see that he had evidently fallen asleep working on his literature homework. "Oh," he utters dumbly.

Vixx snickers, rubbing her cheek against his. "Don't you fret Kit, I'm sure by the time you get married, you'll have that under control." Drawing back, she smirked. "Besides, that can be saved for after the wedding."

 _"VIXX!"_ Adrien snapped, swiping at the laughing fox as she darted away from the blushing boy.


	17. It's Always Been You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fox learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a doodle of my take on Belle Bleue!  
> http://imthepunchlord.tumblr.com/post/149845036932/belle-bleue-aka-my-peacockmarinette-for-my

Juuno was no help.

All he had on this matter was, "Your the peacock. It's your truth to share."

It was up to her to reveal that she found out Malin's identity, and maybe reveal herself; or keep this matter to herself entirely.

It was all up to her.

Her decision.

It left her fuming and unsure. Annoyed that there wasn't anything her kwami was offering her, she went up to her terrace with a plate of cookies to try and enjoy the night.

Maybe get her answer...

Or maybe just glare at the starless night sky.

Grimacing at it, she took an angry bite of a macaroon.

Damn peacock miraculous, incapable of being lied too.

She sighed.

She should tell him.

She didn't like the idea of withholding information from him. Withholding that she knew.

She should tell him...

"Juuno?" she called.

Juuno pops up, blinking expectantly.

"Can I go for a flight?" she asked.

Juuno smiles.

* * *

Her light green scarf rattled loudly in the wind, jerking against the breeze as Belle flew. She dove around the roofs, skimming along the stony waves, the edge of her scarf just tickling the rims of the building. Slamming her silver boots to one, she spun up, feeling the twist of her scarf weaving after her. She stopped in the air, wings spreading to keep her floating as she turned her blue eyes to the half moon above.

She needed this.

With a smile, she dipped back and dove down, eager to skim and fly around in this lovely night.

She stopped only when she heard a tickle of music trailing after her form, playing a song to her nameless dance.

Looking down, she caught sight of the very fox that sent her out on this midnight flight. Scarf darting, Belle dropped down like a stone in the air, earning a fearful squeal from the fox below. He jumped up, racing towards her, ready to catch her. Before she hit the roof, she twisted around, scarf spread wide, letting her gently float down, a big cheeky smile on her lips.

Malin sent her a pout. "Bad bird," he bids, earning a giggle.

Snorting at her, he twirled his flute about fancily, before bringing it to his lips, playing a sweet melody, letting his body rock with it. Closing her eyes as she listened, Belle echoed it with a gentle hum, swaying slightly with the notes, her feathers twitching and rattling. Licking her lips, she softly voices, "You brought me out tonight."

Malin paused, one long ear turned to her. "Me," he said, bringing the flute down to peer at her, curious. Then he grinned. "Finally caught your heart I see, I knew it was only a matter of time before you fell for my charm."

She snorts. "No."

He spares her a worried frown. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No."

"Then what is it Bluebird?"

Belle looks away, frowning slightly.

Malin tilts his head, eyeing her curiously, a little concerned.

"I'm sorry," she voices.

"Sorry?" he repeats.

"I... I know."

"Know...?"

"Who you are."

Malin tenses, then relaxes. He chuckles. "Can exactly hide anything from a peacock."

"I didn't mean to find out, but... I saw through your illusion... illusion of... Adrien Agreste..." She finished with a big flinch, hunching up slightly.

She could feel Malin frown. "But I never showed you an illusion of..." he falters. There would only be two who would see that. Reaching for her, he gently took her wrist, bringing it up to give it a sniff. She stood still, making sure her feathers were turned away from him. He looked up in surprise, meeting her nervous blue eyes. "M-Marinette?" he utters, breathless.

She offered him a tight, nervous smile. With a soft whisper of "Fan in," Belle disappeared in a flare of blue light, leaving Marinette beside the fox. She greets, "My Dread Pirate."

"You... you're..."

"A peacock," Juuno conforms, seating himself on Marinette's head and smiling at the fox. "Nice to officially meet you, Malin."

He gaped at the kwami, then to her.

"You're Belle Bleue," he gaped.

"Ye-yeah."

"You, you're my Bluebird."

"Yes." Marinette rubbed her arm nervously.

"All this time..." he utters in wonder.

Marinette hums.

Juuno floats away with a roll of his eyes. Reveals can be so dragging sometimes.

"It's always been you!" Malin cried, scooping Marinette up in a hug and sweeping her about, cackling happily while she squealed in surprise. "You've been right next to me this whole time!"Setting her down, he rubbed her face against her's, booping his nose against hers, grinning as he wiggled.

She laughed, sweeping a hand through her bangs. "Yeah, pretty funny, huh?" She waved her hands about, babbling, "This whole time, I like you, and you like Belle, and we've just been circling each other-"

Malin screamed. Loudly.

Marinette slammed her hands over the wiggling fox's mouth.

"Don't wake up all of Paris!" she scolds.

"Im sowwy," he said through her hands, tail wagging wildly. "I can't elp it. Im zo happy wight now."

She rolls her eyes. "Just because of the revea-" Marinette stiffens, slamming her hands over her mouth, realizing what she had let slip out. She has just verbally confirmed and confessed her feelings. She said it. _She said it._

Oh god.

There was a long, strangled "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," humming the air, a scream Malin was trying to muffle. Unable to resist, Malin came forward, wrapping her up in a tight hug, rubbing his his face against her head. Blushing hard, Marinette returned the hug, trying to bury her face in the crook of Malin's neck. Into her hair, he manged to utter, "It's you. It's only you I wanted knowing." Marinette squeezed him tighter, pressed her face harder into the smooth silk of his costume.

Near them Juuno smiles, softly cooing happily about the smoothness of the reveal.

He made a mental note to mention to Marinette that if they ever needed mood music, he'd be happy to provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody fine with nondramatic reveal?


	18. Gust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle blows him away.

_"Shit!"_ Malin swore as he flew through the air from where the akuma had tossed him, and hit the ground hard. To make it worse, his necklace was bounced off, leaving a wide eyed Adrien on the ground, staring back at an equally surprised Vixx.

"Tails," she swore, rising up and spinning about. "Where did it go?"

Jumping up, Adrien joined the little kwami in trying to find his miraculous, only he couldn't see the fox tail anywhere...

Adrien stumbled when the ground shook. He shared a wild look with Vixx. The kwami dove for his jacket, hiding as the towering akuma came into view.

The beast growled at him, grinning a crooked smile with ugly teeth.

Adrien drew away, grimacing.

No miraculous.

And on his own with a power drunk akuma.

Fun.

Before the akuma could move at him, a blue blurr dropped in front him, crouching low as a fan of blue flared out behind her, covering Adrien and starting the akuma enough to draw away.

_Belle._

With one dark, growling tone, Belle called, "Gust."

The peacock tail and the fan in her hand flared blue, rising from her crouch, tail curling around her as she moved in a graceful dance, she snapped the fan open and waved it hard at the gaping akuma. A blue wind burst force, shoving the akuma far away from them.

The peacock tail shrunk to thin strands as she turned to Adrien.

She found him sitting on the ground, a lovesick smile on his lips as he admired her. "You know, you really blow me away," he said.

"...Seriously?" she said.

Before Adrien could reply, he jumped up, yelping. "Vixx!" he hissed as the fox darted out into view, rubbing the area she nipped.

"Revere later Kit!" she scolds, ears back, "there's a miraculous to find!" Jerking to Belle, she adds, "We're on limited time before that akuma comes back!"

And Belle couldn't fly them anywhere far away in five minutes.

"Right! Miraculous! Find miraculous," Adrien uttered, scrambling for the necklace.

"Oh boy," Belle sighs, joining the two in the search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gust is the special move I have for the peacock. The purpose of it is to blow/remove/cancel out what's damaging and dangerous, from debris to enemies to outside forces, and provides time to heal, escape, and regroup. Most it can do to enemies is stun and bruise, though depending on the enemy and danger, could do enough damage to slow them down. It is capable of blowing out fires as well.


	19. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien can't help himself.

Adrien learned the drawback of knowing who his Bluebird is.

While it's largely awesome, he doesn't remember ever being this agitated before. He was now very aware of just... how much _attention_ Marientte got.

Eyes were constantly drawn to her.

And it was the peacock miraculous' charm, drawing people in with Marinette's beauty, inner and outer. It was something _she_ had no control over. Best she could do was just smile and roll with it, hope things would go pleasantly while dealing with her admirers.

And Adrien was left dealing with his agitation.

So long as things go pleasantly, there wasn't anything he could do, not without being rude, or getting Marinette's disappointment. But knowing he just had to... deal with all the eyes on her, the lightest touches on her, and all these charmed rivals taking her attention away from him.

He didn't like it.

He wanted to spirit her away, whisk her into a nice, dark den where they wouldn't be bothered by these pesky rivals.

He wanted to spirit her up to the top of the school, and scream at the top of his lungs; let everyone hear who his love was, who _she_ loved.

Evidently they were all to blind to see that she already had someone.

He ignores the fact that they had yet to reveal themselves to anyone.

Right now, he felt that they should just know.

But they didn't.

And it was driving him crazy.

A growl bubbled out of his chest when Lila slid her arm over Marinette's shoulders, leaning into her space with a coy smile, olive eyes gleaming. Flattery dribbled past her lips, expressing her excited wonder for Marinette's work with Jagged Stone, slipping in how she too knew the rockstar. It made his lips twitch up, made him want to bare his teeth.

Society rules said he couldn't do anything though.

And Marinette didn't look uncomfortable.

Just mildly annoyed at most. Otherwise the conversation between the two was going smoothly.

There was no reason for him to butt in.

He really wanted to though...

Damn her and being comfortable about having people in her personal space.

"Careful Kit," Vixx's voice rings out, floating around to eyeball the two girls with him. "You'll puff up your tail. And you have such a handsome tail."

"I don't like this," he growls.

Vixx hums, violet eyes gleaming as she watched the peacock twitch. The girl girl must've slipped out another lie. "What are you going to do about it?" she wonders.

Adrien spares the kwami a surprised glance.

Vixx's tail twitches. "The fox may not be a fighter," she bids, "but will still confront rivals."

"So... I _should_ go down there?" Adrien asked, perking up.

Vixx shrugs. "It's your mate, and your jealousy. What you do is your decision."

He raises a brow. "No lecture that I should just trust Marinette? That I shouldn't get involved...?"

Humming, Vixx said, "I'm a firm believer that some things are better learned on your own, and why waste a lecture you're not going to even listen to?"

"...You seem to think that I was going to get involved no matter what."

Vixx smiles. "I'm one of two darkest miraculouses in this circle. I know your faults better than you do. Plus you're just wiggling for the opportunity to get her away."

Adrien shoots her a pout.

Vixx just grins and turns down, her smile turning toothy. "Oh my, what's this?"

Adrien looks to the two, metaphoric hackles going up when Lila rubbed her cheek against Marinette's, leaning on her all the way. And Marinette tensed, _now_ looking uncomfortable and agitated. A hot spark flashed through Adrien. Oh that was it. _Nobody_ snuggled with his princess but him.

Seeing his decision made, Vixx said before diving into his pocket, "Be clever Kit, else I'll laugh at you."

Adrien rushed to their table, loudly chiming, "Mari!"

Both girls looked up in surprise, and Adrien jumped for the opportunity to boop and nuzzle his nose against hers, a coy foxy smile on his lips. His green eyes spared a fast glance at the frowning Lila, before turning to the baffled, blushing peacock.

"A-Adrien?" she squeaks in surprise.

"Did you forget our plans today?" he asks, smile growing at the odd look she gave him.

"We're working on something right now," Lila puts in, drawing Adrien's jealous gaze to her. "Besides, _what_ do you need to do that you need her _now_?"

"Lunch."

Marinette's stomach echoed it, growling out, much to the girl's embarrassment.

Adrien's grin grew.

Lila frowned. To Marinette, she said, "You should've said so if you were hungry."

"Um."

Adrien bared his teeth, giving Lila a toothy smile. "Sorry but this was planned already." Marinette twitches across from him. He gives her his sweetest him.

Sighing, the dark haired girl said, "Sorry Lila, but we weren't doing much studying anyway..."

The girl purses her lips.

"A rain check?" his Bluebird offered.

Lila leaned into her space, offering a wink. "I'll hold you to it."

Adrien pulled her up, guiding Marinette away from the scowling Italian.

Hands clasped together as they walked along, Marinette frowns, then sheepishly notes aloud, "We get jealous too easily."

Adrien hums lightly at the claim, but didn't disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of the Lila/Volpina headcanons I was looking forward to most was her being bi, flirting with Mari/LB, and a playful rivalry with Chat.


	20. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malin proposes a little game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fanart!  
> this is done by taytei!  
> http://taytei.tumblr.com/post/150188100991/go-and-read-every-piece-of-work-that
> 
> and here is my take on Belle and Malin! Also, if you guys have a different design in mind for BB and Malin, go right ahead and draw and imagine them differently, I'm enjoying seeing different takes on peacock!Marinette and fox!Adrien!  
> http://imthepunchlord.tumblr.com/post/150193375017/life-is-hard-when-you-love-a-bird-and-is-allergic

Brow furrowed, Marinette glared down at the page, her head leaning as the tilted the page just so, drawing out the curve just right. Crumbs fell away from the cookie clutched in her mouth, little bits bouncing off the page, falling to the floor before the oblivious artist could notice them.

So caught up in her work, she didn't see the dark glove reaching for her till it grasped her chin, turning her head up.

Marinette blinked in surprise when she met slanted green eyes, felt a nose brushing against hers, and hot breath blowing over her lips. With a slight jolt, the cookie was torn in half, and Malin drew away with pink cheeks, eating up the larger half, tail curving about mischievously. Blushing, Marinette quickly ate her smaller half and stuttered, "Th-that was my cookie!"

With a cheeky smile, Malin said, "You weren't eating it."

"I-I was gonna..."

He chuckles, leaning over her, ear twitching against her hair. "Sure you were."

She huffs, but nuzzled him back, grinning when he made a loud happy hum.

Turning, she plucked another cookie off the near plate, but before she could take a bite, it was snatched from her fingers. Blinking, she turned to Malin, pouting. "Seriously?"

Malin grinned, shrugging unapologetically. "I am a pirate, and a clever fox," he said, "stealing treasure is what I do." Holding up the cookie, he said, "I'll steal the greatest sweets," he took her bare hand, bringing it up to press a kiss her knuckles, mumbling against her soft skin, "and the heart of the most beautiful princess."

Marinette blushed, and snorted. Taking his hand, she lowered it, drawing in close with a shy, sly smile. "Such a devious pirate you are," she purred, grinning as his eyes grew wide, a blush on his cheeks. "I don't know any who have been able to win the heart of a princess."

Malin licked his lips. "I could name a few in stories, of pirates and thieves winning the love of fair, noble maidens..." He drew close, head tilting just so; only for her to teasingly draw away, smirking as she took a bite of a cookie.

Pouting at her, Malin moved to bite into his cookie, only to pause when his teeth bit down on air.

Looking down, he blinked in surprise to see that he was no longer holding a cookie.

Wide eyed, he turned and gaped at her, surprised. "Did... did you just steal my cookie?"

"You stole it first," she said. "I just got it back." With a grin, she tweaked one of his ears, making him jolt slightly. "It's called a hustle sweetheart."

He laughed, cackling in glee. "Such a clever bird," he praises, grinning mischievously. "I had no idea how sneaky you could be."

She hums, leaning back and boasting, "You have no idea."

Humming, he leans over, resting his head on her shoulder, one ear scrunched up from pressing on her cheek. "I kinda want to propose a challenge," he said.

She hums with interest.

"Clever, regal bird versus the most clever, handsomest fox ever. _Who_ is the better thief?"

She gasps. "A stealing competition?!"

"More like a swiping one," he said, leaning away with a coy smile. "Tomorrow at school, we have one day to swipe precious items, the one who gets the most wins. And of course, we return them the next day."

She snorts. "Have you ever watched Dora the Explorer?"

"As a kid yes, personally I think Swiper is a truly underappreciated character. But it changes nothing!" Leaning over, he pressed, "Come on Princess, I want to see who's the better thief. Whose the most clever of us two."

She hums, contemplating.

"We'll only withhold the items for a day," he promises.

She shoots him a look. "What items?"

"Something important, that would be hard to snatch. But not important enough to take, like cell phones. No taking those. People could need them."

"Alright," she agreed.

"I'm thinking small things, like say... Chloe's sunglasses. That little ladybug charm on Alya's cell. Nino's headphones. Stuff like that."

"I'm guessing _you_ will have a list tomorrow?"

"I will, Princess."

She hums again, sparing him a glance. She felt a spark of competitiveness as his smugness, eyes narrowing as his grin grew. "You're on," she agreed, holding out a hand for him.

He drew it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "May the most clever of us win," he bid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ever since I've started this, I've been dying to slip in one or two Zootopia quotes ;3


	21. First Snatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads up, I recently reopened an old twitter account I made for school, decided to use of it for fun. I'll post up any fic updates, chapter alerts to a new stories; random bits of my life; and put out doodles and bits of art here and there. It'll probably run very similarly to my tumblr.  
> Anyone want to follow it's imthepunchlord.

Adrien was waiting for her when she arrived, a paper in his hand and an eager smile on his lips. Her lips curled up at his grin, a spark of competitiveness coursing through her. She was eager to see this game through, eager to see who of them was the most clever and sly, and the better thief (though Juuno personally didn't like it, Marinette imagined Vixx was all for this).

"My Bluebird," Adrien warmly greets, bending down to boop his nose against hers.

With a giggle, she returned, "My clever fox." Waving to the list, she asked, "So what do I need to snatch?"

Adrien held it out to her. "Vixx helped me plan this."

With an unsurprised snort, Marinette took it, skimming the names and the item that they were to swipe.

Alya's little cell charm.

Nino's headphones.

Chloe's sunglasses.

A pen from Nathanael's pen.

And one of Mylène's pins.

"Not a big list," Marinette notes.

"Doesn't need to be big," Adrien reasons. "Just needs to be challenging."

Marinette hums. Some were challenging, some were easy. She spared a glance at the grinning blond, considering him.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Juuno voices, popping the purse open and shooting the two a frown. To Marinette, he scolds, "You shouldn't get involved in such petty games. This is beneath a peacock!"

Vixx scoffs loudly from Adrien's pocket. "Oh yes, a fox's fun is always beneath a peacock."

"A peacock doesn't steal!" Juuno voices, "You and Plagg may be up for such selfish mischief, but it is beneath a peacock!" He stresses this by turning his disapproving stare to Marinette. "As such a regal bird, you shouldn't be lowering yourself to this." Marinette winces.

"Technically," Adrien voiced, bending towards the peacock kwami, "we're borrowing. Not stealing. We're not going to keep these."

Adrien winced when Juuno's disapproving stare turned to him.

Oh that stare hurt.

"By my fluffy tail," Vixx scoffs, diving out and snapping that purse closed, earning a surprised squawk from Juuno. "Ignore him," she declared, turning to them with a grin, "you're young, and have a right to have a fun challenge like this. Test your cunning Kits. Especially you," Vixx floats up to Marinette, tapping her nose. "If Juuni does stay with you, I'm surprised you'd be allowed to do anything fun."

"I resent that!" Juuno called from the purse.

Ignoring him, Vixx waved to two, declaring, "Let your game begin!"

With shared smiles, Adrien and Marinette spared each other a challenging glances.

They had this in the bag.

* * *

Was it cheating to take advantage of a peacock's magical charm?

_Probably._

But, Marinette reasoned, Adrien was likely finding ways to cheat these items as well. He was a fox, and Juuno said that pretty much all fox vigilantes had devious ways. It wasn't uncommon for them to be thieves, even when they were heroes. It was an irresistible urge to snatch and sneak, just as it was an irresistible urge for the peacock to display and look nice.

It was an easy talent for a fox to adapt.

With that in mind, Marinette reasoned she had a right to use her own magically gained advantages as well.

With a quick, "Good morning Nath!" Marinette snatched up one of his pens while the redhead stuttered and blushed.

And he'd be none the wiser.

Turning, her blue eyes met green, and she blinked at the pout on Adrien's lips.

Thinking it was because she got to Nathanael first, she gave the pen a mocking twirl before slipping it into her bag, hunting on for the next items.

Adrien for his part was agitated.

He did not think or plan for Marinette to use her killer flirty eyes to her advantage, shooting such a charming, sultry look that even Adrien's knees could go weak and light a stirring, yearning fire in his heart.

And she was tossing it around without issue, giving _others_ that smile.

He didn't like it.

He should've made it a rule that she couldn't charm her prey.

That was only for _him_.

Vixx shifted in his pocket, voicing aloud, "She'll get ahead of you Kit."

"Right," he murmurs, prowling off, looking for the remaining for targets.


	22. Kiss for the Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cleverest thief is...

Adrien whistled smugly as he twirled Alya's charm, Chloe's sunglasses rattling on his wrist, bouncing with each step he took. And in his pocket, nestled snugly in his palm was a pin plucked from Myène's hair band.

And none of them knew he swiped them.

It was so frustratingly easy.

For Chloe, he just had to claim that he could've sworn he saw Belle hanging around the hotel and his friend swooned on him, letting the fox pluck her sunglasses from her head.

Mylène he got with a surprise headlock and noogie (and a frightening glare from Ivan which chased him away quickly).

And Alya let him borrow her cell to "check" something up since his was "dead". So occupied in her work, she didn't notice he returned her phone charmless.

He may not have a pen from Nathanael, or Nino's headphones; but he was in the lead.

Adrien allowed a toothy smile.

He was going to win.

Oh what should his prize be?

He liked the thought of laying in her lap for a whole evening, having her fingers comb through his hair while she fed him the best cookies. Oooh, maybe also have her praise and compliment him, hear how much she adored him.

Or maybe he could have her rightfully replace that big white cat plush with a fox instead. And maybe make him a big peacock plush pillow that he could cuddle too.

Maybe both.

These two he would like the most...

Probably lap cuddles, cookies, and praises; especially the latter.

Praise from his dear was rare.

"You look confident."

Adrien gave a start, looking down to see a coy Marientte standing before him, Nino's headphone's slung over her neck.

Well, think of the bird and she shall appear.

And make his knees weak with that gleam in her eye.

"You do too," he notes, his lips curling up. "Yet you have only _two_ items."

Her smile grew, eyes shining. "Day's not over yet," she reasoned.

"True," he agrees, though he doesn't see how she could possibly win this. He was an item ahead of her.

He had this.

"So how did you get Nino's headphones?" he asked.

"He was napping in the library," she said. "I'd like to wrap this up and return them before he wakes."

"Shall we compare?" he asked with a gleeful smile.

Humming, she lightly laid her hand on his chest, offering, "A kiss for the winner?"

Adrien quivered with bubbly excitement. He licked his lips, eagerly glance down at hers, watching them curve up into a smile. "How can I say no?" he said.

Marinette pulled him down, pressing against his lips. Adrien hummed happily, reaching to cup her cheeks as a pleasing tingle washed over him. He tilted his head just so, eager to deepen it, only for Marinette to draw away, licking her lips.

Enticing enough that Adrien almost pursued her, only to stop when she declared, "I win."

He blinked, a little dazed. "You won?" he repeats, skeptical.

She held up Alya's charm, twirling it. "It _is_ a stealing competition."

Adrien gapes.

Vixx chortled from his pocket. Wiggling out, she coos, "Oh such a clever, devious bird."

Adrien stuttered, "H-how did, did you-"

Marinette just sticks her tongue out at him cutely.

Staring at her, Adeien sharply narrows his eyes, body tensing.

Marinette falters. Guessing what he was about to do, she turned tail and fled, Adrien hot on her heels, grinning at the giggles that burst past her lips. Being faster than a peacock, he easily caught her, grinning as she squealed as he plucked her up, holding her securely to his chest. "Little thief," he lightly scolds, "how should I punish you?"

"Oh just scream at her already," Vixx pipes from his pocket.

Adrien stuttered while Marientte giggled. Taking his chin, she brought him up for a chaste kiss. "Dumb fox," she lightly teases.

"Clever bird," he softly returns.

A voice clears.

They looked down to see Juuno frowning at them. "Now that you had your game, how about we return those items, hm?"

With a competitive grin, Marinette challenges with a little tap at his nose, "Bet I could be sneakier than you."

Adrien grinned, utter'y thrilled. "You're on!"


	23. The Bird and The Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new riva-er, hero buzzed in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can thank Loosescrewslefty for this chapter, encouraging this little idea I was considering for this fic.

_"BELLE LOOK OUT!"_

Belle reacted, arms wrapping back around the black and yellow blur that tackled her, the green scarf like wings loosing their grip in the air and sending the two heroes dropping down.

Just as a fireball flew overhead.

It was pure instinct when Belle grabbed the railing, jerking both to a stop and giving Belle a chance to see who she had wrapped up in her arm.

She was surprised to meet blue.

Blue against a black and yellow mask, and a huge, gushing smile on the... bee's face.

"Oh Belle!" the bee gushed, wrapping her up in a tight hug and rubbing her cheek against the peacock. "You saved me!"

"Uh," Belle uttered, trying to lean away from the affections while also trying to not drop the bee heroine.

A throat clears above, and the two looked up to see a scowling Malin, one of his ears twitching in agitation. "What's going on here?" he asked, waving down to them.

"I don't-"

"Belle's _true_ partner came," the bee declares haughtily, making the fox twitch.

Pursing her lips, Belle let go of the roof railing and floated down a near roof, letting the bee down. Malin quickly followed, dropping down beside her, loosely wrapping his tail around Belle's waist possessively. "What do you mean her true partner?" he demands. " _I'm_ her partner!"

The bee turned away with a scoff, "It means exactly what it means. I'm here to help Belle, to be her partner." When Malin opened his mouth to argue, the bee bites in, "Specifically a partner who isn't going to sneeze every time he's near her."

Malin growled, ears folding back.

Belle placed a soothing hand on his chest, frowning at the bee. "Who are you?" she asked.

Puffing her chest out, the bee declared, "Queen Bee, at your service, Belle Bleue."

"More like Buzzkill," Malin mutters.

"It's Queen Bee!" the black and yellow heroine snaps.

Near them, Ladybug and Chat gaped down at yet another _new_ hero. And again, one that wasn't even bothering introducing themselves to the lucky duo. Just went straight to Belle Bleue. Again. What was with everyone coming to Belle Bleue?!

"You know," Chat voices, "sometimes it feels like we're just kinda here?"

Ladybug just sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen Bee cameo! Maybe more of her to come?
> 
> I should also try and think of more ways to include Nino and Alya.


	24. Dumb Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette makes a choice Adrien doesn't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my readers, thank you for all the suggestions! Some I would like to try and incorporate. Hopefully I'll be able too.

"Adrien," Belle grunts, wincing when she was bounced a little roughly. The blond didn't respond, green eyes locked ahead, hurrying to his room. The damp heat growing on his side just seemed to press him forward, eager to get to his bathroom, eager to treat that wound.

Stupid, stupid bird...

Slipping into his bathroom, he set her down on his counter, rushing about to get his medical supplies.

Belle sat woozily on the counter, a little dizzy, and trying to ignore the pain in her leg.

Her miraculous gives a beep, and Belle went ahead and willed it away, leaving a sore Marinette on the counter. A tired Juuno floats up, frowning at her.

Adrien hurried to her side, uttering, "Let me see that leg."

"It'll be fine after Ladybu-"

"Marinette."

She pauses, meeting his furious gaze. Sighing, she leaned back against the wall, letting the blond treat the injury, wincing at the rough touch of a warm cloth wiping the blood away. Tightly, he utters, "You shouldn't have done that."

"You were unguarded," she reasoned. "In suit I had a better chance than you." Licking her lips, she adds, "It's the peacock's purpose. I'm the caretaker, the guard. I can face-"

"Your _shield_ can take anything. _You_ can't." With a dark look, he bites out, "You're a healer, you can heal any damage. You could even revive the _dead_!"

"In most cases," Vixx voices. Juuno tiredly hums beside her, leaning on her.

"I rather have taken that hit than you. Especially when your tail wasn't fanned."

Scowling, Marinette jabs her head against Adrien's, startling the blond enough to draw away, gaping at her. He wondered, "Did... did you just kinda peck me?"

She turned away, scowling.

"Marinette," he sighs.

"Adrien," she bites back. Shooting him a one sided glare, she said, "I'm not going to let you get hurt if I can prevent it."

He frowns.

She glares, scowling.

Breathing in, he reaches for her and pulls her tight against his chest, burying his nose into hair, breathing her in. "Stupid bird," he mutters weakly. "You stupid bird..."

"Dumb fox," she returns, slumping against him.

A flare of pink magic sparked up, and ladybugs rushed in Adrien's room, wrapping around Marinette, healing her. Despite this, Adrien didn't release her, keeping her pressed tightly to him. Marinette wrapped her arms back around him, leaning into his embrace.


	25. The Darkest War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Chloe get into the darkest war ever known to man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Katdemon1895, after reading this idea, this just sparked to life.

Adrien was very content, leaning against Marinette as she doodled out her latest idea before class. Just a few more lines and it'd be done...

"Oh she's so gorgeous!" Chloe's voice rang out, drawing in the reluctant ears of Adrien and Marinette. "Have you seen anyone as gorgeous as Queen Bee? Well, besides Belle Bleue of course."

Snorting, Adrien buried his face into Marinette's shoulder, trying to doze off and ignore the blond. He didn't want to think about Buzzkill.

"I suppose so," Sabrina agreed, "but she should know that Belle Bleue belongs to you."

Marinette pursed her lips, a little annoyed.

"True," Chloe purred as she sat in her seat, "but I would be fine with Belle being with Queen. They'd be so perfect together." She sighed, wishful.

Marinette felt Adrien twitch, and before she could cut in, he rises, giving Chloe a tired pout. "You do know that Belle and Malin are in love, right?"

Chloe pauses, and slowly turns to Adrien, raising a high brow. "What?" she repeats.

"Belle and Malin are in love and together. They're perfect."

Chloe chortled. "Adrien, oh Adrien. How can they be together when he's constantly sneezing around her? Belle may like that fox, but they aren't together, much less in love." Leaning forward with a sly smile, she said, "Now Queen Bee? Belle would totally fall for her. They'll be beautiful together."

He scoffs. "Seems like a pretty shallow love."

"It is _not_ shallow!"

"They literally just met! That _Buzzkill_ doesn't know her. And Belle certainly doesn't know her."

"How do _you_ know that they don't know each other?"

"I-I follow the Ladyblog!"

"Oh sure, like that proves anything."

"It proves plenty!"

While Chloe and Adrien (and loosely Sabrina) argue about Blee and Bellin, Marinette gaped at her boyfriend, not believing this was actually happening.

But it was.

They were having a shipping war.

Groaning aloud, she smacked her head against her sketchbook.


	26. It Got Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole class gets in on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Loosescrewslefty and your amazing ideas.
> 
> FANART  
> http://fightwinandconquer.tumblr.com/tagged/fox-superhero
> 
> http://fightwinandconquer.tumblr.com/tagged/peacock-miraculous

If the teacher was out, typically there was nothing to worry about. Largely all the students there were good, reasonable kids (largely). Most of the time, they could be trusted to get their stuff done and not cause a ruckus.

But today was not so.

"Exhibit A!" Chloe declared, jerking the stick to the picture flared over the wall, a picture of Belle and Queen together, fleeing from an enemy, with Belle's hand hidden away from view. "Her hand is on the butt. She is touching _Queen's_ butt."

"There's no proof of that!"

"Adrien," Chloe started, "I love you, I really do. But where else could that hand be?!"

"It could just be hanging behind her!" Adrien scowled, crossing his arms and glaring at Chloe.

"Actually," Max voices, "by the quality of the photo, the angle, and posture; it's very hard to tell where Belle's hand is. But it's more possible to think her hand is on Queen's rear than just hanging."

"Max!" Adrien cried.

Max shrugged unapologetically.

"Hah!" Chloe mocked, coming around and scrolling through the Ladyblog, grinning as she came across another picture of Blee, them happily embracing. "Exhibit B. Look at them happily embracing." Chloe sighed contently. They were just so perfect together.

Adrien rolls his eyes and comments, "Belle looks pretty uncomfortable right there."

Chloe glared at him. "Oh like Malin's any better?" To prove her point, she scrolled down to reveal a Bellin picture, Malin lounging on Belle while the peacock stared pensively down at the battlefield. Largely ignoring the affectionate fox.

"At least she doesn't look uncomfortable," Adrien points out.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying Queen makes Belle uncomfortable?!"

As the two dived into an argument, they started to drown out the soft thuds that was Marinette's head hitting her desk, and the muted growls and grumbles coming from Alya. "The Ladyblog shouldn't be used like this," she seethed.

"It's ok," Nino tried to ease. "They're just uh..."

"Enough!" Alix cried, getting up and stomping down to the computer. "You guys want the real ship? Here it is." She stopped on a picture of Malin and Queen Bee, former's lips curled in a snarl, while Queen Bee sneered at him.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Chloe and Adrien cried.

"Sexual tension," Alix explained with a smirk. "A single push and they'd be totally making out. Belle's just a front."

The two blonds made the most disgusted faces. "A, a regal bee like _her_ with that, that _mangy fox?!_ "

"I think I'm going to be sick," Adrien uttered, hurrying back to the desk and shoved his head under the back of Marinette's blazer, trying to hide from the horror of Malbee. Marinette made a displeased noise as her headbanging was interrupted.

"Please," Kim scoffs aloud. "Hate to burst your bubble, but Bellin is canon."

In two great leaps, he was down by the computer, going to the Ladyblog's search bar. He brought up a Bellin picture that proved them to be canon. A civilian had gotten the two before the Eiffel Tower, Belle kissing Malin's cheek, leaving the fox wide eyed and blushing at the surprised kiss. With a cheeky grin, Kim waved to them. "Canon," he repeats.

Chloe dismisses, "That's just Belle being nice."

"Now the _real_ sexual tension can be found here," Kim declared, showing a picture of Ladybug and Queen Bee getting into a heated argument, their faces inches away from each other. Alya gags. Nino twitches. Chloe makes a face, jaw dropping.

Alix blinked, intrigued. With a coy smile, she mused, "A fight to see who the _true_ Queen of Paris could be. That would have a lot of sexual tension and passion."

"Absolutely not!" Chloe snarled.

"Erm..." came a hushed noise from the back.

"Yes Rose?" Max asked, turning to the blonde.

"I've, I've always kinda liked LadyBleue," Rose said, sweet smile growing on her lips. "They saved me one day, they trust each other so much." She sighed dreamily. Mylène and Juleka smiled in agreement. "They're so cute and sweet. Ladybug is so passionate and straightforward, and Belle so regal and patient."

Nathanael comments, "I've always kinda liked BleueNoir. I think they could be a thing." They were like the calmest ones on the team.

"I'd be up for BleueNoir," Lila backed.

"Belle Bleue belongs with Queen Bee!" Chloe snapped.

As the arguments started to sprout and rise, none noticed the snickering fox kwami sitting above the classroom, watching the show with great amusement.

Oh what a fun day in class this was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With foxes mating for life, I kinda like the idea that for Adrien, it's very off putting for him to think of being with anyone else.


	27. It's True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wonders.

Sometimes, Adrien feared that his love for Marinette was as true and pure as he thought it to be. If he was running around as Malin the same time or before Belle, he could say with loud, squealing pride that he was in love, that she was the one and they would be together forever, have two to four kids, she'd be a successful fashion designer, maybe take over his father's company and Adrien would be there as the support and shield for her and their children.

Maybe even be a physics teacher on the side.

It was a happy life he's sure they'd have.

But sometimes bitter doubt was there to lean on his shoulder and whisper in his ear.

What made him so sure that he truly did love Belle?

He knew about the peacock charm, the magic of it drawing admiration from all.

He doesn't doubt that that magic touched him.

He knows it did.

Lovely was the only word he could think of the first time he saw her on the news. She came put of nowhere, diving from the sky and catching his childhood friend after Stoneheart had thrown her. He could only watch, mystified and awed as the peacock heroine gently carried the girl down, the scarf that made her wings rattling in the wind.

When she introduced herself as Belle Bleue, he found the name fitting.

_Lovely Blue._

No other name could fit her.

And the first time she saved him from Climatika, it was enchanting. The wave of her dark hair, gleaming blue in the light, the spark of her sky blue eyes, the adorable freckles dotted on her cheeks. Her tone was even and gentle, his heart fluttering at the sound of her voice. And he had been so conscious of her smaller frame pushing against his. The warmth of her being. Even if she left him sneezing, he was sure the peacock flew off with his heart.

And since, he's been longing to be by her side.

Even his first time meeting Marinette left him drawn to her, likely due to her miraculous.

First time they met she came on him in a fury, her eyes lit in an azure fire that left him jolting, scared and excited. And when she proceeded to ignore him that first week, assuming that he was like Chloe, it hurt. Maybe it was the peacock charm, maybe it was just him, but he couldn't stop till she listened, till she understood.

He couldn't describe the relief and happiness he felt when she gave him the chance, when she listened, understood, and apologized.

He first true friend in school.

His first best friend.

One he felt he couldn't leave, always had to be close and near. Had to be in touch with.

He really wondered if it was just her miraculous drawing him in.

And when his own miraculous came, an excited Vixx popping out and confirming that yes, he could be a hero and work with Belle; it was like a dream come true.

And it still was.

He was working with Belle, he knew who she was, she knew who he was, they were in love and happy and...

He still did wonder if his love was true or not.

Was it just some spark of her miraculous?

Was it born out of falsehood?

Was it-

"Those are some deep frown lines Kit."

He gave a start, looking to Vixx. She tilts her head cutely, peering at him with slanted violet eyes. "Come on," she beckons, "what's got your tail in a twist?"

He frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do I..." he starts, frowning down at the fox tail hanging around his neck. He traces it. "Sometimes I..."

"Yeeees," she implored.

"Sometimes I wonder and fear that I, that I don't truly love Marinette," he confessed.

Vixx blinks at him, then cackles, laughing all the harder when Adrien stuttered back at her. "Oh Kit," she tuts, tail wagging. "You are so cute and sweet, you truly are a Sunshine Child."

"Vixx!"

"Have you ever thought of spending your life with anyone else?"

Adrien reeled away from her, looking disgusted.

Vixx just smiles, amused and sad. "Some things to know Kit. Just as you can't lie to a peacock, a peacock can't charm you." With a tilt of her head, Vixx states, "You're love for her is pure and true. Otherwise the instant you put on my miraculous, the peacock's charm would have been broken. She'd be just another pretty face."

"Really?" Adrien asked.

She nods. "Of course Kit. A fox only loves once. And our love is the purest sort. Believe me, there's nothing to doubt."

Adrien smiled, relieved. "Thanks Vixx."

"Don't stress yourself over such silly things, Kit," Vixx lightly lectures.


	28. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measures!

Annarillo was quite frightful. Despite the akuma's large size, she hit hard and could be fast when she wanted to be. With a bellowing cackle, she slammed her large claws to the ground, sending students tumbling to the ground and a certain fox necklace and kwami to the air. With a sharp turn, Annarillo slashed out blindly, hitting a surprised dark haired girl in the chest.

The akuma's wicked claws nicked her, sending a pasty white jewel flying and knocking the girl down.

With a harsh grit of her teeth, Marinette covered the scratch on her chest, glaring up at the cackling akuma. Before she could bring her claws down on the dark haired girl, a black and yellow beyblade wrapped around the akuma's claws. With a cocky laugh, Queen Bee reeled the akuma away.

Stumbling up, Marinette hurried away, frantically searching for her miraculous.

"Hello Chick." Marinette gives a start when she came across Vixx instead, clutching the fox miraculous to her small frame.

"Vixx?" Marinette said, surprised, "what are you-"

"Got separated," the kwami said, floating up and moving Marinette's hand to eye the scratch that replaced the peacock miraculous. "Looks like Juuni has been too."

"He's up in the classroom," Marinette explained, wincing.

Humming, Vixx held out the miraculous to her.

Marinette blinks down in surprise.

"The fox is needed," Vixx said. "I don't know where my Kit is."

"But Juuno-"

"Will understand," Vixx cuts in. "Slink out are my words."

* * *

"Vixx?" Adrien called, crawling around and trying not to panic.

Ladybug, Chat, and Queen were already out there, fighting against Annarillo.

Malin should be out there... but couldn't because he didn't know where his miraculous was...

He jumped when he felt something smooth under his fingertips. Snatching it up eagerly, he falters when he found a _peacock_ miraculous instead. Well, this was concerning. He hoped his Bluebird was ok.

"Adrien!"

He looked up, seeing Juuno dive down, frowning worriedly. "Marinette left me in the classroo..." Juuno stared down at the miraculous in Adrien's hands. "Oh boy."

They jumped at a large explosion, and looked up just in time to see a reddish orange and black blur dive away, pursuing the fray.

Looks like someone else got to his miraculous first...

Adrien winced.

He hoped Vixx chose wisely.

Determined, Adrien latched the peacock miraculous to his shirt, feeling the tickle of magic cling to him. Juino blinks at the boy in surprise. Before Adrien called out the transformation he pauses, turning to Juuno nervously. "I... I won't be sneezing all the time, will I...?"

"The magic will adjust out to you," Juuno reassured. "Your allergies won't get in the way while transformed."

"Alright!" Adrien bid, pumping his fist eagerly. "Juuno fan out!"

* * *

"What's going on?" Chat asked, eyeing the fox oddly.

Malin "Rouge" purses her lips, tail twitching as she turned and met his odd gaze. "I, I kinda lost my miraculous. And I think Malin did too..."

"Kinda yeah," the peacock hero confirmed, dropping down beside the surprised fox, a thoughtful frown on his face. "I'll be... Paon Royal today! And I must admit, I don't mind it. You're quite the _vixen_ Princess. You make a _lovely_ fox."

Malin screamed in surprise, quickly covering her mouth as she blushed.

Wide eyed, Paon's tail fanned out in a flare of color. "Did you just scream at me?!" he asked excitedly, drawing closer, green eyes aglow.

Malin squealed behind her fingers, blushing and flustered.

"You diiiiid!" Paon screamed back, tail rattling happily as he shimmied in place, making Malin's blush worse.

The two were unaware of the stares of Ladybug and Chat, and the seething glare of Queen Bee.

This was just too exciting for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long after I thought of the name Malin, I thought of adding Rouge at the end of it a few times. Probably next fox!Adrien/Marinette fic I do (which I probably will, sometime). Till then, Marinette cameo as Malin Rouge!
> 
> Who I drew along with my take on her Chat Noir and Belle Bleue.  
> http://imthepunchlord.tumblr.com/post/150270915022/for-my-series-always-a-hero-no-matter-the


	29. Green Eyed Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's jealousy gets the best of him.

Juuno whined, wincing as he peered out. From where he floated, he could see the ceremony happening by the bakery. A ceremony they should be at!

"Stop looking Juuno," Marinette called out from where she was wiping down the display case, "just  _stop_ looking. You're going to stress yourself out."

"We should be there..." Juuno mopes, drooping.

Even Malin showed up.

He was never going to hear the end of it from Vixx.

Marinette stands with a groan, huffing loudly. "You know why we can't. I can't just leave the bakery. We got that secret order coming in. He's going to be here any minute."

"It's bad publicity for Belle Bleue to not show," Juuno lightly scolds.

"Well it can't be helped," Marinette returns, coming over and scooping up the little god. "So stop torturing yourself. Keep at it and I'll have you helping me clean."

Juuno cringes. "Not on my feathers!" the peacock kwami cried, zooming to the floors above, eager to avoid any stray flour that could tarnish him.

Rolling her eyes, Marinette spared a wishful glance to the park before turning and going back to work. She had to be ready after all.

* * *

 

"Where's Belle?" Ladybug grumbled, glaring at the sky, impatiently waiting for the peacock to show.

"Not going to show," Malin pipes in as he joined them, tail curling and wagging about.

Queen Bee sneers, "Did your ugly mug chase her away finally?"

Malin turned to her, smile tight. "I'll have you know she finds me rather handsome."

"Of course," Queen bid, rolling her eyes.

Sighing, Chat told the mayor, "Let's get started, everyone that could make it is here."

"Very well," the mayor bid, coming forward with his ready speech.

As Queen, Ladybug, and Chat stood at attention, Malin jumped onto the statue, slouching against it. He gazed longingly to the bakery, knowing that's where his Bluebird was.

So close.

And yet so far.

And in a sweets filled bakery too.

He'd rather be there than here.

His ear twitched at a near wishful sigh. Looking down, Malin's eyes locked onto someone he recognized as an older student at their school. Theo he thinks his name is. "Something the matter?" Malin asks, startling the boy.

He looked up, brown eyes wide. "M-Malin," Theo stutters, quickly hiding the paper clutched in his hand.

Malin's interest flared. He turned to Theo, ears perked up at attention, tail twitching as he locked onto his prey. "What's up?" he repeats, predatory eyes locked on the paper in the artist's hand.

"I..." Theo trails, cheeks darkening as he blushed. "I, I was excited to see Belle..."

Malin's ears jerked down, only to quickly perk right up. An easy smile echoes it. "You're here to see Belle Bleue?" Malin repeats, leaning forward, tail twitching.

Theo considers the fox warily. Chewing on his candy stick thoughtfully, he confesses, "I, I was hopeful to confess to her."

An agitated fire flared in Malin's eyes. "You were?" he utters lightly.

Theo nods, blushing.

Malin dropped down, slinging his arm around Theo's shoulders and lightly states, "Don't bother. Belle's already set." With a cheeky grin, he tapped his chest, indicating that she was with him.

A dark expression passes Theo's face, and he rips away from Malin, grumbling under his breath.

Malin peers after him, no regret in his being.

He wasn't going to deal with another admirer, not if he could help it. 


	30. Copycat Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien pays for his jealousy.

Vixx knew it was only a matter of time before her chosen's jealousy got him in trouble.

What was amusing was that he wasn't even aware of it.

Her Kit was obliviously working on his homework, hearing only the white noise of the news, the mentions of a "rogue" Malin running around going over his head. She wondered how long it would take before she had to mention something.

She perked when Queen Bee dove for "Malin", beyblade ready.

Only for the cheeky doppelganger to slide in close to her and trip her.

Oh how amusing!

Vixx couldn't stop the cackle bubbling out of her.

"Vixx," Adrien tersely calls, "turn down that soap. I'm working on homework."

"I'm not watching soaps," she called back, not tearing her gaze from the tv. "I'm watching the news."

She felt her Kit give a start. Humming, he asks, "What's going on?"

Vixx grinned. "Malin just kicked Chat's butt."

"...What?" Adrien slid over, peering at the tv. Vixx's smile grew as she felt her Kit cringed. 'M-Mali, Malin?!" What was his hero persona doing?!

He cringed when Ladybug was grabbed and tossed into the Seine.

"We gotta go!" he declared, "Slink out!"

"But I want to see how it ennnnds," Vixx whined as she was sucked into the miraculous. Malin rushed out, growling.

How dare this fake try and ruin this fox.

* * *

When Malon arrived at the scene, he had only a moment to look around when Chat dove at him with a loud growl.

Malin ducked under his claws, calling, "Down Kitty!" Ear twitching, he dove out of the way when Queen's beyblade dove at him.

"You're not getting away you mangy fox!" Queen snarls.

"Stingy," he mocked.

He turned to Ladybug, eyes locked on her yo yo. "Don't throw that Red," he warns. "I'm the real Malin."

"No he's not," a familiar voice growls behind him, making Malin stiffen, tail going up in alarm. Slowly he turned to see Belle Bleue glaring at him, her blue eyes furious and cold.

"B-Bluebird?" he stutters, surprised.

Her tail fanned out, the colorful eyes heated and for once, frightening as they turned to glare down at him.

He could hear Queen's smirk. "You're not getting away now you mangy fox."

"Get him!" Ladybug ordered, and they all dove for him.

With a twirl of his flute, the slammed it down on the scattering orange smoke all around. When it cleared, Malin was gone.

"Find him!" Belle stressed.

"Shouldn't you be able to see where he is?" Ladybug demanded.

"I could if he was here," Belle snaps back, turning to fly off.

Queen pursued to the peacock, calling, "Wait for me Belle!"

Rolling her eyes, Ladybug rushed off, Chat shadowing her as they sought for Malin.

None noticed the pigeon sitting a few feet from where they were, blinking curious green eyes after them. There was something this "bird" had to check.

* * *

"This is sooooo good," Jagged moaned, leaning back in his seat with a loud, happy hum. In his hand was a macaroon, half eaten and waiting to be finished.

Marinette chuckles, her own pink macaroon in hand. "I'm glad you like them."

Popping the remaining cookie into his mouth, the rockstar comments, "What do you mean you're not going to be a baker? These are so damn good!"

She shrugs, taking a nibbling bite. "Not my passion."

Humming, Jagged murmurs, "Speaking of which, I should probably stop if you need my measurements."

"A few maroons aren't going to get you much," she waved off.

She gave a start at a loud tapping. Looking over, she jumped to see a blurry pigeon at the bakery window, a blurry orange figure reflecting in the window. "I... I need to to get ready real quick," Marinette rushed out. She waved to the plate, "Help yourself."

She rushed out before Jagged could comment. Coming to the side and out of view, she asked the "pigeon", "What?"

"I'm in a bit of trouble," the "pigeon" said.

Marinette stared down at him. "What sort of trouble?" she asked tiredly.

"Since you're here, I think we're dealing with a shapeshifting akuma."

She leans back with a loud sigh. "Let's wrap this up quick."

"I love you," the "pigeon" cooed affectionately.

* * *

"Did you find him?!" Ladybug demanded as they regrouped.

"No," Belle huffs, scowling as she tried to push Queen away.

Chat huffs, "Where could that sly fox have gone..."

"Ah, so you do think I'm sly!"

The four heroes whipped around, see the grinning Malin crouched beside... Belle Bleue?

"B-Belly?" Queen stuttered.

"Belle," Belle Bleue breathed, eyes wide in wonder, cheeks going pink as she stared at her in wonder.

Malin growled, ears going flat on his head.

The peacock ignored them, blue eyes locked on the blue hero beside the bee. Her tail spread out behind her, fanning out, largely, lovely, and frightening. "You _dare_ impersonate me," Belle said sharply.

With a flare of magic pulsing off the fanned tail, it rushed towards "Belle Bleue" and shattering the illusion, revealing Theo dressed as a cat.

Before he could move to get away, Malin was already on top of him, bringing his flute down on the villain.

* * *

"That was very amusing today," Vixx bids, watching what she missed.

"Glad someone enjoyed it," Adrien muttered, flopping onto his bed.

"Could've been worse," Vixx points out. "You're lucky your jealousy didn't get you into too much trouble."

Adrien stiffens. "That wasn't my fault."

"Sure Kit," she bid calmly, not turning to meet his glare, "whatever makes you feel better."

Adrien huffs moodily, glaring at his wall, trying to ignore the video covering the akuma of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to have a Jagged cameo ;3


	31. The Talking Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART  
> From papayapart on tumblr!  
> http://papayapart.tumblr.com/post/150640965789/bonus-okay-but-this-scene-had-me-laughing-this

"Thank you all for joining me today," Chat bids, trying to ignore the three scowling heroes around him. He just kept his bright smile while Ladybug glared at Queen Bee, and Queen Bee glared at Malin, and Malin glared back. Chat kept his thankful, golden eyes on Belle, who sat attentively across from him, curious to see what the cat had planned. "Now," he continues, "I'm sure we've all noticed how out teamwork it's a little..."

"It's awful," Queen Bee declared. 

Chat winced. "Well I wouldn't call it-"

"And whose fault do you think that is?" Ladybug demanded. 

"Obviously Malin."

The fox jerks forward, a growl on the tip of his tongue. Belle quickly set a hand on his lips, silencing him and giving a slight scolding, slight pleading look. 

Queen Bee smirked. " _What_ does the fox say?"

Malin growled past Belle's hand. 

Chat quickly cuts in, "Enough!" All eyes turn to him. Chat brings out his baton, declaring, " As a team, we need to get past this. And some of the best ways is talking  _and listening_." He waved his baton. "So for this afternoon, this is the talking stick. In case no one knows the rules, only the person holding the talking stick can talk. Everyone else has to  _listen_." His golden eyes slid over them. "Capiche?"

They all nod. 

"Alright." Sticking his tongue out slightly, Chat started, pointing his baton to Ladybug. "You give me little heart attacks everyday diving into battle with no plan. Will it hurt to stop and think for a bit?" Ladybug looked offended. Chat turned to Queen Bee. "You just drive me up the wall." Queen gaped at him. To Malin, he said, "Seriously? Why all the puns?" Malin harrumphs. To Belle, Chat bid, "You, you're alright. You're like my only source of sanity on this team."

Queen snatched the baton from Chat. 

Shooting him a glare, she said, "I don't like you much either. I don't really like any of you. Except for Belle," she leaned forward, giving the peacock a flirty smile, "I'll follow you to the moon."

Malin swiped the baton. "Unfurtionately, she's pretty grounded right now."

Queen grabbed the baton, trying to pull it back. "Jealous that you can't join her in the sky?"

 With an evil smile and a childish glint in his eye, Malin mocks, "You know, scientifically, a bee shouldn't fly."

"That just  _proves_ how amazing I am!"

"Guys," Chat stresses, "talking stick shouldn't be used like this!"

"What did you expect?" Ladybug grumbles. "Guess you didn't  _plan_ this out well."

"LB..."

Belle sighs, leaning back and trying to stay out of it. This was not going to end well. 

"You know!" Malin voices, "You don't quite look like a bee!" In a blur, he lightly taps her head with his flute. He plucked the baton from Queen's started fingers, cheeky grin on his lips. " _Now_ you're more bee like."

Queen looked down in horror to see her slim frame had been replaced with a chubbier form. Her face twisted up furiously, blue eyes turning to the cheeky fox with a wild snarl.  _"I'LL MURDER YOU!"_

With a cackle, Malin tore off, baton still clutched tightly in his hands and an angry bee on his tail. 

Ladybug jumped up, shouting out as she pursued, "Hey! You two get your fuzzy asses back over here! We're not done till we're a better team!"

Chat and Belle stared after them, gaping slightly. Turning to the golden eyed black cat, Belle asks, "You ok Chat?"

"Yeah..." 

"...Do you want a hug?"

"Please..."

Belle opened her arms and allowed the exhausted black cat to flop in them, petting him reassuringly while he rubbed his eyes. 

It should not be this difficult...


	32. It's Only Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien faces two different sort of ghosts.

"You will give it up."

Marinette gasped as she hit the ground hard, palms pulsing with the sharp pain of scraping against the ground, her blue eyes wide and dilated, her hair a mess around her shoulders. Her miraculous was hot on her chest, blazing with fear and rage that echoed and courses through her. An echoing snarl of, _how dare he_ ran through her head like an angry mantra.

There was a click of boots behind her, loud and frightening, coming for her.

She gave a fast, instinctive glance behind her, meeting icy, angry blue eyes peering back at her. Behind the man were millions of angry blood red eyes, all locked on her, all staring and leaving her quivering under their savage gaze. The man took another step to her, silver clawed like gloves reaching for her. "You will give it up," he repeats, snarling the statement.

Her miraculous flared and Marinette jumped at the magic coursing through her. "No!" she cried, scrambling up and fleeing, ignoring the rattle and hiss of wings behind her. She won't, she won't, _she won't she won't shewon'tshewon'tshewon't-_

"Marinette!"

She jerked, blue eyes locking onto the faces that hovered over her.

Juuno and Malin.

No cold man, no blood red eyes.

Just them.

She sighed in relief, her body going limp in the bed.

"Are you alright?" Malin asked, sliding his dark gloved hand through her slick bangs.

Juuno says nothing, staring at Marinette knowingly.

Marinette gave a shaky nod, leaning to Malin's hand, trembling slightly. "Just... just a nightmare."

"Do you-"

"No."

Malin hummed, before settling down beside her, dragging her close. Marinette didn't hesitate to press her damp face into the crook of his neck, breathing him in, taking in the warmth of his presence.

Her miraculous was cold on her.

Not hot, angry and scared.

It was ok.

She was ok.

She relaxed as Malin played with her hair, his tail blanketing her form. Feeling him shift, Malin quietly asked, "Do, do you want to come with me tonight?"

"Tonight?" she repeats.

"It's a new moon," he said, pressing a kiss to her head, "it's the darkest night tonight, and I need to play." He drew back, green eyes glowing in the darkness. "I came to see if you wanted to be here tonight, but..."

"I'll come," she said, sitting up.

"Are you sure..."

"I want to see you play," she insisted, climbing down to grab her blazer. With a tight smile, she adds, "Juuno says it's one of the most beautiful sights to see." At his frown, she insists, "I want to be there."

* * *

Malin decided to do it at Notre Dame tonight, close to her home.

Settled on a concrete slab, she watched Malin with Juuno. Watched as the fox set the flute to his lips, music lulling out in a lovely song. Marinette relaxed, enjoying the lull, her body mimicking Malin as she two swayed with the music. It was soothing and light, music to relax too, music that drew you away from your troubles.

She felt Junno shift.

Opening her eye, she gasped softly at the sight of the ghosts.

They flew out of the ground, Seine, and drifted down from the streets, all heading towards Malin. Their forms shifting human like to little glowing orbs, they danced and twirled around Malin, spinning with muted glee to his song.

Mystified, Marinette watched them, a soft smile growing over her lips. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"It'll be lovelier if you danced with me," Malin requested aloud, pausing long enough to ask, before quickly resuming his song.

Marinette gives a squeaking start. "D-dance?" she utters. "I, I'm not a..."

Malin's eyes gleamed humorously.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

Shoulders jerking as he laughed to himself, his tail beckoned her to his side, green eyes gleaming.

_Just dance with me._

_It's only us._

With an encouraging nudge from Juuno, Marinette got up, shyly creeping to the fox's side. With a wiggle, he bumped his hip to hers, swaying and moving with a little more life, the music rising in levity. The ghosts echoed it, moving a little faster, spinning and diving about more, their mute glee setting a pleasant spark in the air. Feeling the magic tickle her nerves, the music singing in her ears, and seeing the happy glow of Malin's eyes, Marinette let herself go, willingly joining her fox's song.

In their bliss, they moved and swayed around the other, the song and lights flaring around them.

All they knew though was the spark of the other's eyes, locked together as they danced all the way to dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, foreshadowing an upcoming little story arc for Marinette and Adrien.


	33. A Bee's Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe dreams, Beea thinks it's a childish waste of time.

Chloe sighs wishfully as she watches the screen. It was her and Belle, performing beautifully together. 

They were so perfect together. 

Two of the most beautiful heroes Paris has ever seen. 

How could they not be meant to be? 

They were both so graceful, regal; easily they towered over everyone else. No one else could compare. 

That damn fox would see it one day. 

They'd be together for sure. 

They-

"Obsessing over that bird  _again_?"

Chloe's blissful expression fell away, an angry sneer replacing it. "I'm sorry," she tuts, "did I ask for your opinion,  _Beea_?" She turned to the kwami, the  _only_ drawback to Queen Bee. Beea had to be the rudest little thing Chloe ever had the displeasure of coming across. And that was saying something. There was Marinette. And Malin. And kinda Ladybug. But out of all of them, Beea was the worst. 

She lived with Chloe. And was a must have in her life. 

Beea buzzes angrily, blue eyes narrowing. "You should," she buzzes, "a five thousand year old being knows  _far_ more than some charmed fifteen year old."

"Ch-charmed?!"

"Do you truly think the 'affection' you feel for Belle is love?"

"Of course it is!"

Beea huffs. "You should switch miraculous with Malin for a day. I may believe you if you still love her. I'd also love to see you handle Vixx."

Chloe wrinkles her nose. "You saying that fox is  _really_ in love with her?"

"I am. A fox can't be charmed by a peacock. I wish I could say the same for a bee..."

Chloe turned away, nose in the air. "You've always been against love."

"Well, bees aren't known for love, my dear chosen." Chloe shoots her a one eyed glare. Beea continues, "Companionship, trust, and teamwork a bee should cherish more, love, love can be distracting. Complicated. Tiring. I will always personally think my bees shouldn't bother."

Chloe huffs, snarling, "Well I don't care! I love Belle and she loves me! We'll make it work! You'll see!"

 Beea peers down at her with  knowing eyes, making Chloe quickly look away, not able to take that stare. Humming, Beea said, "If that's what you want to beelieve my dear. Don't get upset when the honey spills." Beea flew off, leaving the scowling blonde alone. 

Glaring at the video of Queen Bee and Belle Bleue's teamwork, she nervously asked aloud, "Does... does love really not work for the bee?" 

Beea was quiet, and Chloe thought she wouldn't answer.

"It's rare for love to work for the bee," Beea finally answered.

Chloe spares her a glance. Beea meets it patiently. "The bee miraculous is the  _only_ miraculous to come without a partner, in this hive. When the bee is awakened, it's usually to support a partnered pair. _Secure_ their victory. Love... the few times my bees have dabbled in it, it mostly ended with their purpose not getting done. Most, most of my bees wound up grounded thanks to love." Beea looks away. "Love generally gets in the way of the bee's task. And most of the time, I see that it's not worth it."

"Surely it has to be sometime," Chloe mumbles. 

Humming, Beea murmurs, "Perhaps." 

But it's not very often. 

A bee is a busy being, there was always something to be done. If love doesn't distract a bee, love doesn't understand. 

It was almost a constant fight for her chosens, Beea's seen it many times.

For one to work out, that's too rare for her liking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to have at least one Beea cameo in ADoL!


	34. The Greatest Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette perform the greatest trick a fox and peacock can do.

It was too tense.

Belle wasn't sure if they were going to make it.

Malin's grip on her wrist was tight, near painful, as the fox frantically pulled her along. His teeth were bared, eyes wild and frantic. He turned sharply to the left, ducking around the corner of a building, twisting the tired Belle around so she was in front of him, and he was closer to the akuma while they pressed their backs to the wall. A dead end at the end of the alley.

Heart pounding as he spared a nervous glance to the exhausted bird, he searched frantically for a solution.

His ear twitched when he heard a shy whisper.

Turning, he caught sight of a shy little ghost floating close, whispering how close the akuma was. "Shit," he mutters.

Belle was too tired to move, already she was leaning heavily on him, her breathing heavy, eyes half lidded.

She couldn't run.

He wasn't strong enough to move fast enough to carry her.

He could rush off and lead this akuma away, but what if they saw Belle? In general he didn't want to leave her when she was like this.

Maybe he could do an illusion, send this akuma on a wild goose chase.

It was a maybe...

He heard the heavy steps of the akuma, and Malin made a decision.

Bringing his flute to his lips, he played a little tune, summoning his magic. Flicking his flute, he sent the illusion of Malin and Belle away, only to be destroyed by the akuma. With a sneering laugh, the akuma called, "You think that would work, little fox?"

Malin growled, pushing Belle further back.

She grabbed his wrist, squeezing him back, tail feathers rustling. "M-Malin," she whispers, her miraculous flickering.

He shushed her, running a hand through her hair. "It'll be alright," he eases. He was clever. He could get them out of this.

If cornered, a fox was capable of fighting, even if it wasn't their forte.

If it came down to it, he could do damage.

...And there was still his special move.

Surely _that_ could get them some more time.

Belle pressed forward, clutching him tightly. The akuma's heavy steps came closer, and Malin's mind flew, frantic and nervous.

Or maybe he should try making a nightmare instead? Not risk loosing his power and speed in five minutes.

Another big, heavy step and Malin jumped, heart pounding.

He was almost there.

Her miraculous was sparking, warm against his chest.

His own flared to life, tickling his collar.

In a tired, heavy voice, he heard her whisper, "Play."

He did.

He blew into the flute, his fingers fluttering over the holes, and the music rose up out of it. In his thoughts he wanted something frightful, something that would scare the akuma away, something that would fight if it had too; something that could help them.

He heard a creaking rumble, and looked up in surprise.

Large floating fox-like skulls loomed over him and Belle, drooling orange smoke out of their jaws.

He felt Belle shift, peering at them fearlessly.

Squeezing her shoulder, Malin waved his flute out, sending those floating skulls out to the akuma. Arm tight around her shoulder, Malin leaned out to watch. He was surprised to see those skulls attacking the akuma, the giant villain yelping as fangs sunk into the enemy, banging against him and toppling him over.

They were actually _fighting_ the akuma, not breaking at all.

Those skulls were real...

He gave a start when he felt a nudge. Meeting Belle's eyes, he nods when she said, "Let's go."

They left the akuma struggling against the skulls.

* * *

They were surprised when Juuno burst out of the jewel with loud wails. "I'm so proud of you two!" the kwami cried, muddled with tears.

When Vixx popped out, she tackled Juuno, screaming over his cries, "THEYDIDITTHEYDIDITTHEYDIDIT!"

Marinette and Adrien stared at the two kwamis, blinking in surprise as the two babbled excitedly. "Um?" Adrien uttered, pulling Marinette into his lap and settling against his chest.

Turning to them, Vixx screamed, "YOU DID IT!"

"We did what?" Marinette asked, running her thumb over Adrien's knuckles.

Juuno drew near, giving them a watery beam. "Something the peacock and fox hasn't done in a long time."

"To be fair," Vixx voices, "the fox and peacock hasn't worked together in a long time."

"That is nor my fault," Juuno sniffs.

"Yeah,"Vixx agreed. "Usually it's always more mine."

"Guys," Marinette stresses.

Clearing his throat and sniffing, Juuno straightens. "You two are aware that of the Miraculous Seven, there are three pairs."

"We know Ladybug and Black Cat," Marinette bids.

"And Fox and Peacock," Adrien adds, nuzzling Marinette.

"And Turtle and Butterfly," Juuno finishes.

Vixx explains, "These miraculous balance each other out, and when combined, have a great power to use, it's met by either wearing both-"

"-Or the users share a great bond between each other," Juuno finishes. Adrien perks, Marinette blinks in surprise.

"The Black Cat and Ladybug together gives a power akin to a god," Juuno said, "the Turtle and Butterfly will make the ultimate Champion and Hero."

"The Fox and Peacock," Vixx voices, wiggling in excitement, "makes reality." Pointing to Marinette, she said, "You are truth," to Adrien she said, "and you are the illusionist. Together, you make reality. You bring truth to his illusions, and you provide the creations. You make a reality together."

"I'm so proud of you two," Juuno loudly sniffs.

"Oh Juuni you old emotional bird come here."

"Don't call me old!" he cried out, smearing his face into his paws as Vixx hugged him, nuzzling his cheek.

"Woah," Adrien whispers, wiggling where he sat on the floor, "we reached our ultimate power!"

"It's incredible," she agreed, a little breathless, a little flustered.

Giving a loud squeal, he nuzzled his girlfriend, declaring, "We should tell them, especially Buzzkill!"

She snorts, turning her head to catch his lips in a chaste kiss, grinning at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans from Undertale inspired the idea of giant, attacking skulls.  
> And Loosescrewslefty brought the what if idea of the peacock and fox combining power, making illusions a reality.


	35. "Study" Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette drops by for a "study" date.

Shivers wracked Marinette's being as she hurried to the Agreste manor, wincing at the hard bite of rain pounding on her. Of course it just started storming when she was almost there on her study date with Adrien. Huffing, she hurried along, grateful to find the gate opening the instant she drew near. Adrien opened the front door, eagerly awaiting with a towel in hand.

He quickly threw it over her when she was close, drying her as he lightly bids, "I hope you had a nice bird bath, Bluebird."

"Ha ha," she grumbles under the towel, huffing as he withdrew, leaving her hair a wild mess. She pursed her lips at his giggle.

Pulling her close, he bid, "Let's get you some dry clothes," and lead her to his room.

"Did you get all your physics homework done?" she asked, wincing as she left a dripping trail behind her.

"Oh yeah," he said, "you need help?"

"I would like that."

With a grin, he asked, "For free?"

"Adrien."

"I want payment Mari, you're making use of my brilliant intellect after all."

"Oh fine, what does the Handsome Fox want?"

"A kiss for every question," he said cheekily.

Juuno scoffs loudly from Marinette's purse. "You do that, you'll never get anything done."

Adrien pouts at the little pink bag. "We would too."

Marinette giggled, knowing that most likely, they wouldn't. Lately they've gotten a little too caught up in themselves. Reaching up, she lightly flicked his nose, bidding, "Dry clothes first, Foxy."

Blinking, he rolls his nose before agreeing, "As My Princess commands."

* * *

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have her wearing his clothes.

It was far too appealing seeing her in his larger shirt, wearing his boxers, and having his scent wrapped around her like a blanket. He was far more focused on the crook of her neck and shoulder, lazily kissing and nipping the junction, trying hard not to smirk as he felt every twitch of her, trying hard to fight against the pleasure. "Adrien," she finally voiced tightly, blowing a shaky breath when he pressed a kiss behind her ear. "Seriously I need to get this doneek!" She squeaked when he nipped her earlobe.

He hums, his voice husky with desire. "We could get this done easily later."

Marinette purses her lips, fighting a loosing battle as she leans back into his caress, arcing her neck just a little to give him better access. "I... I would like to get it done now," she managed, humming as she slumps against him, "more, more time for this later..."

She feels and hears his chuckling growl, shivering slightly at the sensation. "Why wait?" he murmurs into her shoulder, giving it a light nip, then soothed it with a lick.

A stern voice clears, making the two teens stiffen.

They look over, seeing Gabriel Agreste standing there, pale brow raised.

"P-Pere," Adrien awkwardly greets, while Marinette hunches away, blushing under the man's stern stare, taking in her wearing his son's clothes. Adrien shifts, sitting in front of Marinette, torn between pouting and sheepish.

"What is going on?" Gabriel asks. "For this doesn't look like the 'studying' I was informed was going to be happening today."

"Uh, w-well..."

"And where are your clothes, Mlle Dupain-Cheng?"

"I-in the dryer, they, they had gotten soaked through in the storm..." Everything she brought had been pretty much tossed in, and even Juuno opted to stay there, soak in the warmth of the machine and chase the shivers away from his small body.

"I see." With a slant of his eyes, Gabriel bids, "If you two would, move into the dining room and continue your studies there. Mlle Dupain-Cheng, I'll check and see if your clothes are dried and ready."

"Th-thank you sir," she stutters.

With a nod, Gabriel left, leaving the flustered teens alone.

"Damnit all," Adrien mutters.

Marinette gave a weak chuckle, booping her head against his shoulder. "We'll continue it later," she reassures.

* * *

"Well that was a fun day," Marinette huffs. Caught in her boyfriend's clothes by his father, and her idol.

How embarrassing.

She sets her purse on her desk and goes and flops on her chaise. "No comment Juuni? I would've thought you'd have something to say..."

Only silence rang out in the room, giving Marinette a start. Rising slightly, she looked to her purse, calling, "Juuno?"

No answer still.

She got up, hurrying to her purse and snapping it open.

There was no little blue god peering back.

Just dark, empty space.

Jacket.

Maybe he was in her jacket.

She rushed to it, frantically scouring the pockets, but no kwami greeted her, no soft body moving under her fingers.

Just empty pockets.

Marinette's mind flew frantically. Maybe, maybe he had fallen asleep snuggling with Vixx. Maybe he didn't notice that she had left, maybe he was still there, just waiting for her to return.

Yes, that was it.

He was with Adrien and Vixx.

Juuno was fine.

He had to be.

She'll just go and call and check and...

Marinette stiffened for two reasons.

She had left her cell at Adrien's. That was clear by how she couldn't find it.

And a spot on her shirt, a spot that was usually covered by a pasty, plain white jewel was empty.

Her miraculous was gone.


	36. Dirge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malin is attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART!  
> by loeise!  
> http://loeise.tumblr.com/post/150874843414/i-read-a-declaration-of-love-by-imthepunchlord

Usually, patrols at night left Malin in a better mood. It was dark enough for him to feel hidden, he was free to go and do as he pleased (for the most part), and it was simply a time he felt alive.

Only, the events of the day soured any sort of good feeling he would usually have with his nocturnal prowl.

The event that Père walked in while he was with Marinette, forcing them to actually study, with Nathalie there to supervise and just sucking away any sort of enjoyment he would have usually.

And of course Père sent Marinette home the instant they were done, since that was all today was "supposed to be". Just a study date. With no actual date to it.

Just boring studying.

How agitating.

The only hope for his mood was the fact that he could visit Marinette after his patrol, and resume where they left off.

His tail gave an excited twitch at the prospect.

He was eager to taste the peach warm skin beneath his tongue, inhale the familiar and comforting smell of lavender, cookies, and flour. His patrol could not end soon enou-

Malin jerked to a stop, tense, ears up and swerving about. He heard the rustle of near feathers, feathers that didn't sound like his Bluebird. These rustles sounded larger, more agitated.

Narrowing his green eyes, he looked about, freezing when he caught sight of white in the distance.

He locked his gaze on the figure, watching them crouch down, peering down at him.

He peered back, tense and ready.

The figure jumped up, large white wings spreading behind them, and dove towards him, arcing down to a stop.

Malin tensed at the pale figure, his blood going cold.

He first thought this was an akuma.

What else could have feathers and be out tonight?

Only, akumas didn't wear a gleaming blue peacock jewel on their chest, a peacock jewel that should be with his Bluebird.

Malin snarls savagely, ears falling flat, tail hiking up. "Who are you?! Why do you have that?"

The white peacock just stared down at him coolly, unbothered with the fox's snarl.

"Why do you have that?!" Malin growled out, jabbing the flute in the peacock's direction.

Calmly, and irking Malin all the more, the peacock declared, "I have it because it's mine."

"No it isn't! That, that belongs to Belle Bleu-"

" _Belle Bleue_ stole it from _me_ , Adrien."

Malin stiffens, eyes wide as he stared at the peacock. How did... how did he...

"And you, you will give up that miraculous. These things have caused enough trouble. I will not have you running around either-"

"Who are you?" Malin snarled, pupils narrowing into enraged slits.

The peacock considers him, before giving a courteous bow. "Pavone Bianco, the _true_ owner of the peacock miraculous. Not that girl."

Malin growls, diving at the peacock, swinging his weapon blindly at him. Pavone easily dodges and dances around the fox; stopping Malin to a stand still when his gloves, no, talons grabbed the weapon. Cold blue eyes, bright against the black bird-like mask, locked onto the swinging fox tail around Malin's neck. Pavone reached for it. Malin blew into his flute, creating the illusion of a snake, diving down on the ivory peacock.

Pavone simply swatted it, shattering it into orange smoke. "Did you forget that peacocks can't be lied too?" he asks, raising a brow to the stiff fox.

Malin kicks out, diving away and gripping his flute tightly, heart pounding as he scrambled back, putting distance between him and the bird.

Pavone Bianco trails him slowly, his peacock tail fanning out, flaring blood red eyes onto the fox. "You will give it up," Pavone declared.

"No," Malin utters, quivering under those stares.

"You will give it up," Pavone repeats sharply, talons reaching for the fox.

Malin felt his miraculous spark, angry magic fluttering from it. Baring his teeth, Malin summons, "Dirge."

The wind picked up, diving down into his flute as it flared with orange energy. Giving it a large wave, orange smoke flared out, shaping into large, horrific, dripping snakes and skulls that twirled and dived around Pavone.

The peacock stumbled back, alarmed as the furious monsters snapped and hissed around him, pushing him farther and farther away from the fox.

One fox skull dove down to him, jaws open wide to swallow him whole.

 _"Gust!"_ Pavone cried.

The frightening illusion broke, leaving Pavone on an empty roof, alone.

The fox had slipped away.

* * *

The transformation dropped just as Malin settled in an alley, hiding in the darkest shadow he could find.

Vixx flew out with a snarl, violet eyes shining in rage, little fangs bared. "How dare he," she whispers harshly, ears flat on her head, tail twisting about. "How _dare_ he!"

Adrien didn't answer, pulling out his cell, calling Marinette. He fretted when it went to voicemail. Trying again, he demanded the pacing fox, "Who was that?" Why did he have Marinette's miraculous?!

What did he mean he was the _true_ owner of it?

With an angry yip, Vixx said, "Pavone Bianco, the White Peacock. He was Juuno's previous user, before Marinette. He made the greatest betrayal, he _trapped_ Juuno in his miraculous and locked him away! He didn't bring Juuno back! And now he _dares_ trap him again!" With the most frightening snarl Adrien ever heard, Vixx uttered, "I'll curse him! Nightmares and hauntings for the rest of his life!"

"Vixx," Adrien stresses, drawing back to glare at his cell. "I can't get a hold of Marinette!"

Vixx pauses, turning down to glance at her Kit. She drew near, resting her paws on his cheek. "She's fine," Vixx reassured, "Pavone Bianco may be a, a..." she finished it with a snarl, "but, but he wouldn't _hurt_ anyone."

Adrien took a shaky breath. "So she is ok?" he asked.

"She should be," Vixx said. "We'll check on her, don't fret Kit." Turning, she glared out, ears still flat on her head. "We'll get him back," she declared, "we're going to get him back."

Pavone Bianco wasn't going to lock Juuno up again.

Not with Vixx now out on the prowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirge is the special move I thought for the fox. It creates the most realistic illusion ever, one that makes the most frightening nightmares come to life that will swirl around it's prey. If not broken, it'll scare and stun the prey for five whole minutes.


	37. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette comes to a realization.

Marientte was breathing hard, heart pounding as she looked to the roofs.

Where was he?

This was his route, Malin had to be here somewhere.

Or maybe she should've just waited for him to come by because he always visits after his patrols and-

"Marinette!"

She turns sharply, sighing in relief when she saw the fox rushing to her. "Thank goodness you're ok!" he cried, catching her when she charged him. He buried his nose into her hair, clutching her tightly. "Thank goodness you're ok," he repeats.

"A-Adrien," she breathed shakily, quivering in his arma. "Ju-Junno, my, my mirac-"

"I know," he utters, squeezing her. "I, I came across someone that was using it."

She stiffened in his arms, drawing away to look at him with wide eyes. "W-what?!"

He nods stiffly, grimacing. "Does the name Pavone Bianco mean anything to you?"

She shakes her head.

"He said he was the previous peacock user, that you... that you stole from him?"

_She felt a... a stirring, something drawing her to the portrait of the woman. Adrien's mother... A single touch, it opened, a hidden safe echoing it. Marinette's eyes locked onto a gleaming blue jewel._

_Her hand moved on it's own._

_When she left, he safe was jewelless._

Marinette flinches, shrinking down in his hands. "Marinette?" he asked.

_"It's ok! Don't freak out! I'm not going to hurt you."_

She licked her lips, uttering, "I, I think I know who he is..."

_"I'm Juuno, kwami of the peacock miraculous, and I need your help. Please."_

"Who is he?" Malin demanded.

_"Will you help save my friend Nooroo?"_

"You, your father," she managed out, tensing in his hands. "Yo-your father is, is Pavone Bianco. He's the one that has Juuno..."

_"I... uh, ye-yes. I'll, I'll help you save Nooroo."_

He's the one that had Juuno.

He had him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've seen anyone write out peacock!Gabriel, so decided to do it here!


	38. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peacock hunts a fox.

Gabriel glares out the window, grimacing. He ignored the green eyes of the little god peering at his back, feeling his frown. "They're coming here, aren't they?" Gabriel asks.

Juuno doesn't answer or confirm.

"...Furious with me, old friend?"

"You'd be a bit pecky too if you were locked up for a near decade," Juuno bites, his crest rose with his restrained frustration. "You didn't even take me back home."

"A precaution."

"You didn't need to keep me locked up as a precaution!"

"An active miraculous draws attention. If it came to it, Pavone Bianco would be the ultimate surprise and defense."

"Pavone Bianco wasn't there for her."

Gabriel stiffens.

"Is that what drove him to spread his wings tonight? That you think Pavone Bianco could secure his safety?"

"...It's hard to steal from a fox. Easier to take."

His alarm beeped, alerting him of the two likely children slipping in.

"You should give him a choice."

Gabriel scoffs. Miraculous aren't known for choices. Their magic and calling are hard to deny. If they weren't, there wouldn't be so many akumas possessions. Turning to the kwami, he beckoned, "Fan out."

* * *

 

Marinette gripped Malin's hand tightly as he guided her along, searching for his father. She could feel the tension roll off the fox, his agitation burning in the air. Nervously, she tightened her grip on his hand, squeezing it.

They were going to get him back.

They were going to get Juuno back.

Malin freezes, ears twitching.

Marinette presses closer to his side, grimacing. Licking her lips, she asks, "Should, should we get the others?"

It was pretty much Malin on his own, Marinette didn't know what she could do against another miraculous hero.

By his pause, she knows he realized the same.

And what he could do was no use against a peacock.

He twitches, grimacing at the hall. He didn't want to leave when they were right here. If he couldn't lie or scare Pavone Bianco, he could surely steal or trick him.

Lying to a peacock was impossible, but there was no mention of tricking and stealing.

"I might have a plan," he bids.

Marinette opened her mouth, and Malin cuts in, "Others would make it messy. You, I need you to be the clever bird that you are."

She raises a brow, but nods.

"I need you to..."

* * *

 

Pavone Bianco prowled down the hall, his sharp blue eyes moving about as he sought for his prey.

Adrien had cut the lights, leaving the manor dark.

Fitting for a fox.

Harder for a peacock.

This would be ideal for his son, if it wasn't the matter that he was facing Pavone Bianco.

Malin may have his speed, his night vision, keener hearing; but Pavone had experience and talons. Talons that grasp that necklace and pluck it off the boy's neck. He could far faster than the boy would be prepared for. He was a peacock, when they struck, it was hard and fast.

He could hit the fox before he even realized he was in range.

He could get that miraculous before Adrien knew what was what.

...What Pavone would do with it he has not decided.

He should probably just return it to the old man.

He had no use for two, and no need to tempt his son with having another lying around, another he'd have to hide. And if there had to be a fox, the old man should have chosen someone else. His son won't be a fox. He won't be related to anything miraculouses anymore.

Pavone would make sure of it.

But he needed to get that miraculous first.

Pavone paused when he heard a soft gasp.

The girl he recognized as Marinette peeked at him from around a corner. Gazing at her a minute, he turned towards her, scaring the girl out of view.

Foolish boy.

What was he thinking bringing her here?

You don't bring civilians to someone dangerous.

...Probably got it from her.

She didn't take no for and answer, always butting in and getting into trouble (and always ruffling up his feathers)...

He wonders if Adrien ever ruffled her's, this Belle Bleue that replaced Pavone Bianco.

Belle Bleue...

She had been quite a surprise to see on the news, the sight of her had sent a spark of fear through his heart, and to find his miraculous gone from his safe... who knew Juuno had the ability to reveal himself to the girl.

It was still a wonder how the girl got in.

...Probably that fool party Adrien's "friend" hosted.

That's when she stole it.

For a little thief, she made a regal peacock.

There was a patter of feet to his right, and looking down, he could see the glow of his son's eyes peering back at the end, before whipping around and disappearing. Narrowing his eyes, Pavone called out, "Enough you two. Adrien, give up your miraculous, stop wasting out time with this."

His son called back, "How about you give it back instead, Angry Bird."

"I don't have the patience for this boy-"

Something small and squishy hit the back of his head.

Pavone caught it easily, peeking down to see a single blueberry resting in his palm.

Juuno's favorite.

Looking up, he caught sight of the stiff Mlle Dupain-Cheng glaring at him, her stance familiar. Pavone doesn't doubt that if she was Belle Bleue, her tail would be flared, lovely and frightening.

But she wasn't Belle Bleue right now.

She was a civilian that could do litt-

"HA HAAA!" he heard Malin cry, saw a blur of movement out of the corner of his eye.

Pavone reacted instinctively. He swiped out, stiffening at the last second, realizing his talons were pointed straight for Malin's ribs. He could heal it. He could heal it. Hecouldhealithecouldhealithecouldheal-

Orange smoke broke under the peacock's talons, leaving the ex-hero blinking wildly.

Pavone gave a start when he felt a shift on his pale chest, and looked down to meet the determined gaze of Mlle Dupain-Cheng. Before he could move, she ripped away from him, taking the miraculous with her, and shattering the existence of Pavone, leaving a stiff Gabriel in his place.

Juuno spun out, green eyes locking onto Marinette. "Oh thank goodness!" he cried, diving down and hugging her cheek.

Gabriel tensed when he felt the light tap of a flute on his collar. "We need to talk, Père," Malin bid.


	39. Peacock Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk between peacocks.

Marinette cuddled Juuno in her palms, thumb going over his crest, petting the kwami as he nibbled on blueberries. On her knees was a twitchy Vixx, soft growls coming out of her.

Adrien made it clear to her that this was a talk between him and Gabriel, he didn't want the fox budding in.

Especially with how furious she was.

From her grumbles and growls, Marinette managed to grasp that the kwami was upset that it was Gabriel that kept Vixx's counter away from her for a near decade. Juuno mumbled in that miraculous pairs prefer to be close. Even when dormant in their miraculous, they can sense when their counter was away.

Juuno and Vixx had missed each other greatly during his time with Pavone Bianco.

Watching Vixx zip about, ears flat on her head, teeth bared, and tail twitching; Marinette frowned. Licking her lips, she quietly asked, "What was Pavone Bianco awakened for?"

"Another villain," Juuno answered softly. "An evil fairy that wanted to spread a plague. Grow a forest of decay over Paris. A healer was needed so, that's why only the peacock was awakened." With a nostalgic smile, Juuno utters, "He was a very graceful bird you know, a bit stiff and awkward." Juuno chuckles, "He had the hardest time learning how to display and dance."

Vixx gave an angry yip. "Don't praise him so fondly! He locked you up and didn't bring you back when he retired."

Juuno sighs. He knows. A kwami can't help themselves though. They care for those they chose very much, they were their charges. And they were supposed to be their supporting guides.

It's hard to though when they won't listen.

Marinette holds her hand out, letting Vixx plop in her palm, letting the human run her fingers over the agitated kwami.

They all looked up when the door opened, Adrien prowled in, looking a little tense. Marinette could almost see his hackles raised. His agitated eyes met hers before he quickly looked away, huffing.

Marinette glanced behind him, seeing poised Gabriel peering in, his blue eyes locked on the miraculous rightfully pinned to her shirt. "Mlle Dupain-Cheng," he greets. "Will you do the pleasure of talking with me?"

"You don't have to," Adeien cuts it.

"It's fine," Marinette reassures, handing Vixx to him while Juuno settles on her shoulder. She turned to Gabriel, determined. "Let's talk."

* * *

She was a bit surprised when Gabriel lead her to the kitchen instead of an office. Grabbing a small bowel, he went to the fridge, piling it was fresh strawberries and blueberries, and set it down for the blue kwami.

Giving him a small, thankful smile, Juuno went to the bowel, nibbling away.

"He says he wants to keep the miraculous," Gabriel voiced.

"I'm not surprised," Marinette returned, taking a berry for herself. "He loves being Malin."

Gabriel hummed.

Marinette spares him a curious glance. "Did... did you enjoy being Pavone Bianco?"

Juuno met Gabriel's gaze.

"There were certain things I could live without," Gabriel said simply.

She chuckles, agreeing. She could do without the attraction... the visions...

"Do you enjoy being Belle Bleue?"

"I do."

He hummed. "I was very surprised to see you on the news. Surprised to find that my miraculous had been taken."

Marinette looked sheepish. Gabriel turned his gaze down to the unapologetic kwami. Juuno met it, stating simply, "You lost me the instant you locked me away." Gabriel looks away. Juuno continues, "You'll loose him if you keep this up."

Marinette asks, "Does Hawk Moth scare you that much?"

"There are scarier things than Hawk Moth out there, Mlle Dupain-Cheng. Hawk Moth is more of a dramatic fool compared to what I've faced."

Marinette frowns. "Did you work with him?"

"Not personally." He didn't elaborate.

"...I'm not going to give up my miraculous you know," she voices.

"I know. I had a fox snarl to me about it."

She chuckles, awkwardly running her hand through her hair. Gabriel peers at her, frowning. "You two will keep at this then?"

Blinking, she nods. "Yes, Juuno reached out asking for help with Hawk Moth. To save Nooroo. I'm, I'm going to stay Belle Bleue till Hawk Moth's stopped. I, I may retire then. Return Juuno to his home."

Gabriel gave another hum. "Be sure to have each other's backs then," he bids, his frown deepening. "I'll, I'll help how I can." He gives a snorting scoff. "That boy is just like her, doing as he pleases. Rushing into dangers he shouldn't..." Sometimes it was best to just do what he could.

Surprised, Marinette utters, "Th-thank M Agreste."

"It's Gabriel, Mlle Dupain-Cheng... I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's Marinette. And, and I'm sorry for stealing from you."

Between them, Juuno preened contently.


	40. Little Wonders in Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As nice as their walks was, there was something Adrien REALLY had to check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART  
> By rakovica
> 
> http://rakovica.tumblr.com/post/150998642628/i-had-another-go-at-inking-some-of-my-drawings-and

The drawback of being a bird?

Specifically a peacock?

A bird that thrived in warm weather?

Winter sucked.

It was too cold for her, even in her civilian form.

Cold enough that she may take up Gabriel's offer after all to have a specifically made coat for her and Ladybug. She thought she'd be up to make coats for them both but... cold hit harder than she was ready for. Gabriel making them coats sounded nice. Especially for her and Ladybug...

Thinking about it, Ladybug probably still had it worse.

She was constantly tempted to fall asleep, leaving Chat fretful of his partner.

Marinette only had to deal with being cold, not cold and tired.

Adrien at least was fully enjoying this though (much to her slight annoyance).

It was an excuse for the fox to stick to her side, keep her warm with his body heat, snuggle up while they enjoyed a quiet walk down the empty snowy street. A walk she needed, tired of being stuffed up in her room. And Adrien was happy to escort her, letting her press against his side as they slowly walked along.

Stretching her legs almost made the cold worth it.

Plus she did have her fox with her.

She hummed contently as his warm breath tickled her scalp, nuzzling her affectionately. "This is nice," she murmurs.

He hums in agreement.

He couldn't think of a better way to spend a weeken-

Adrien jolts to a stop, perked to attention.

Marinette stops, turning to her boyfriend in surprise. "Adrien?"

He doesn't answer, eyes liked on a huge mound of snow. Marinette's only warning was a slight wiggle of his body, before he ripped away from her side and dove headfirst into that mound, butt in the air.

"A-Adrien?" she stutters.

She got a muffled reply and a wiggling rear as Adrien tried to squirm deeper into that mound of snow.

Marinette snorts, trying to hide and cover her laughter as she watched him struggle. With a loud cry, Adrien pops out, blinking rapidly, cheeks bright pink from the cold, hair messy and full of snow. Turning to his snickering girlfriend, he insisted, "I could've sworn something was in here!"

Marinette broke out into a chortle, hugging her stomach as she laughed.

Adrien pursed his lips, a little annoyed, yet very gleeful to see her laughing and alive in this season.

She should be through all seasons.

Calming down to giggle, she drew near, cupping his cold cheeks and pressing a kiss to his nose. "Don't you ever change, Clever Fox."

He grinned, pressing his icy lips to hers, grinning when she jumped. "Wouldn't dream of it Bluebird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm done. Thank you everyone for reading! This has been a fun write! Loved exploring the peacock and fox powers, and behaviors. And Vixx was an absolute riot to write.
> 
> So, thank you everyone for reading and giving this a chance! I'll see you guys in future fics!


End file.
